DA II NWN Origins
by rptifearogue
Summary: Another addition to my collection of short stories. Fenris and Tifea find an old friend while Jade and Anders are introduced to a new one... Kind of.
1. Chapter 1

_Part One… Prelude_

"Where were you born?"

"Well, I was born in a city called Syl'viran. It was beautiful, the streets were made of many stones and the buildings… they were magnificent. One would think you could touch the stars if you were to reach the top of one… I guess, that was what I thought when I was little… It would probably look a lot different now. They were all elegantly designed, some parts of the buildings even embroidered around their base. There was writing along the side walls of our libraries, depicting a scene from our history. Statues of our leaders, fallen and current, were placed in front of the Elder's Temple, which was where our leader lived. And everyone had their place, and those who were beyond their original place moved forward."

"Were you one of them? The ones that moved forward?"

"Heh, yes I was. You see being a cleric is not rare, but it isn't common either. Whenever an elven child reaches the age of seven in Syl'viran they go into an apprenticeship where they learn skills to aid the city and our people. At first I was put into a magical arts apprenticeship, but my master told my parents of the gift I had, they then allowed me to train in an apprenticeship in a different school. After that I only saw them on holidays because the school was pretty much on the other side of the city, and that was where my training began.

"It was not exactly an apprenticeship it was more of a boarding school of sorts. There we had our own rooms where we slept and took care of ourselves. Our master provided us with food, but we had to keep our own rooms' clean, dress for the day, and do our own laundry.

"How many of you were there?"

"Hmmm… about ten of us I believe. Some of which knew each other because they were either siblings or friends from former apprenticeships… but I knew no one. And at first I did not like it there. I wanted to live with my parents, I was still a child, at the age of seven, and I wanted their comfort, and care, but when I asked my master if I could return, he told me, 'that what I have been given was a gift'. And that I should not squander it because I feared to live on my own.' Of course I was little and did not accept that answer, so I asked him if he liked living this way when he had to be taught how to control these 'gift given' abilities. He said no… and that was why he offered to teach other young ones like me. He said he knew what I was going through and that as long as I did not make it worse by not accepting it, everything would be alright. I still did not like his answer, but I let the matter drop and began my studies.

"I heard of clerics before but I thought they were brought down by our gods to protect us, not to be born and raised to be what they were. So when my master told us that our first lesson was to move a rock, I thought he was crazy. I was a spell caster not a fighter; I did not have the strength to do something like that. But once our master told us to begin, I realized that I was not the only one. While four of the boys and two of the girls in the apprenticeship charged to finish the task, I and three others only looked at the stone with puzzlement."

"So some of the elven children were just born with strength?"

"Not exactly. Not all of them were seven like I was, I believe six of them were eight years old, so they had already trained long enough to gain the strength needed to complete the task."

"So how did you move it?"

"Heh… I did not. The four of us that could not complete our task told our master that the task was impossible for those of us learning to be spell-casters. But my master shook his head and told us that no task was impossible, and that all this meant was that we had to train harder to gain the strength needed to complete this task. You can already assume that neither of the four of us were very reluctant to see any of the other tasks following this one, especially with the warriors rubbing it in our faces. But our master would not let us move forward in the tasks until we attempted to move the stones. So I attempted, and that was all it was, an attempt. I pulled and pushed it, but the rock would not budge.

"After failing the first task we were brought into a room where our second task was, apparently, placed before us. The room was filled with sand, with a wood walk way only bordering the area. Neither of us could see what we were supposed to do next, so the master explained it. He sat us each in specific spots around the sand and told us that this is where our plant was to grow. The plant had to be full grown by the end of either today or tomorrow and after which we were all going to go plant them on the outer borders of the city."

"Oh I get it, this was a trick right? To see which of you guys weren't going to cheat."

"No, it was no trick, he really expected us to do this, just like he expected all of us to move those stones. It only took me a few minutes to come up with correct spell to make the plant blossom. And once the other three spell-casters saw my spell they did the same, and by the next day our plants were at full bloom. The warriors, of course, thought this task to be unfair because they did not possess a heightened enough magical ability to do such a thing. Our master just smiled and explained the true purpose of each of the two tasks. He said it was to show each of us, and himself, where we were lacking, and to show us where we should focus more of our training in the future.

"And after that day we almost became a little family. Those who were superior in magic helped out the warriors and those who were good with their strength, helped out the spell-casters. Many of the others got along well, but as much as I saw them try to accept me, the more I could tell that they did not want to."

"Why?"

"I am not sure… I was still young and I did not want to accept the answer that my master would have told me if I asked him. But I realized that every year, since I turned ten, my master would give me one or two tasks to complete, either inside or out of the city. The first of which, I thought, was very odd. In the early morning one day, he woke and brought me outside the gates of Syl'viran. I have never even been to the gates, much less outside them, but once we were out he explained the task to me. He said I was to find an artifact… it was an owl statuette, and he said it would help me with my training once I obtained it."

"What was your master's name?"

"What does it matter?"

"I just wanted to know, just curious as to why she calls him master and not by his name."

"His name was Kaz, haha, Master Kaz, which was not his full name but any way, back to the task. I was not sure how to get the artifact without a weapon, considering that I was not really the best at fighting yet either. Master Kaz then told me to use the tools and skills that I did know to get the artifact, then he turned to leave. I was scared, for one I had never been outside the city I did not know what was out in the forests that surrounded it. I wanted to tell him that I could not do it, but I knew that would not change his mind. All I had was a map leading to the artifact, and myself. I turned to see the three gates close, one by one behind me with the last one sealing away the first two, I was not going to be let back into the city without the artifact."

"You could have been killed out there!"

"Why would he leave you to die?"

"Master Kaz did not leave me to die… He gave me a task that he believed that I would be able to complete. I had never heard of anyone in the city to ever do such a thing, as to make anyone leave the city to their death without a cause. But Master Kaz wanted me to complete this, and since I knew I was not getting in without it, I started my search for the artifact.

"The map led me to a glade, where I found the statue sitting in the middle of the ground… unguarded. My first instinct was to run out and get it, but it took two steps into the run for me to see my fault. Before I took my third step I felt a string under my foot. I looked down to see a trick wire of some sort… I took a few steps back and saw that it surrounded the whole glade. I thought through as many scenarios that I could think of.

"If I burned the wire would it set off something?

"Was there a way around it? I even walked round the glade to see what would be tripped off if I cut the wire. I ended up not finding anything so I became frustrated and just burned the wire with one of my spells. Stupid idea. The statuette screeched at me, and broke away from its pedestal to attack. It swooped down multiple times trying to hit me. I wanted to burn the statue so it would stop attacking me, but I knew, if I melted it, I would have failed the task."

"Wait, it was an owl right?"

"Yes but it was still made of brass, when I burned the wire the statue grew to about my size, at the time, and attacked me… but it was still a statue. Anyway, I kept dodging its attacks until I figured out a plan. I decided that the next time it swooped down at me I would try to jump on its back. And when the time came I jumped. I fixed my arms around its neck, since the thing's feathers were solid. It spun in circles and screeched and tried to knock me off its back. I tried my best to direct it towards the city, but before I thought to land it, I realized that the statue might break if it hit the stone paths, so I shifted all my weight to turn it away from the city. Instead it just flipped upside down…And after holding onto it for a while it flipped right side up and turned back towards the glade. There, it pick up its pedestal, with its claws, then flew towards Syl'viran. I was frustrated now; I hated how stubborn this stupid bird statue was being. I did not want it to break so I made sure it fell on to the grass outside the city, which was where we both crashed and rolled onto. Although we both crashed on the same surfaces, I got up first and saw the bird struggled to get up. I told it that I was not going to hurt it."

"After you crashed it on the ground?"

"Other than that time… I told it that once I presented him to my master that I would let him go. As I spoke to it, I took slowly crept towards it, hoping that it might calm down. All it did was screech at me, but it stood in place. I finally got close enough to allow it stop screeching and smell my hand. I then petted it, it was finally relaxed. The owl then walked back onto its pedestal and shrunk back to its original form. I was so glad the task was finally over, so I picked up the statuette and presented it before the guardians of the three gates to Syl'viran. The guardians were these two humongous rock elementals, they looked as if stones tried to work together to mimic the body structure of a muscular man, they guarded the door along with two great trees that were rooted in the front of the gates only to make the passing more difficult. When I showed them the statuette the two trees opened their eyes and examined the statue. Then two earth elementals stood aside while the two trees used both their arms, or branches, to up root themselves from the ground to allow me to pass.

"Master Kaz, Julia isn't in her room!"

"Why wouldn't she be in her room, she knows that we can't go out unless we have Master Kaz's permission."

"Settle down my apprentices, if Julia decided to step out, then that was her decision. We are not going to let it affect our training today, are we?"

"No master Kaz."

"Good now let us begin…"

"Once I got through the gates I asked around to see if anyone could direct me back to Master Kaz's home. I finally got the directions, and headed for Master Kaz's Dwelling, and when I arrived, I guess I never realized how big it was, but I almost got lost on my way back to my room. On my way back I heard the others training in the battle room. I walked by to see if maybe I could hand my master the statuette before I went to get ready for the lesson. And so that the others could see that I was late because Master Kaz gave me something to do earlier that day. But once I glanced to see the class, it seemed like everyone was truly concentrating, and I would feel horrible if I disturbed one of his classes just for my own personal gain. So I decided to get ready for practice and to give my master the statue later.

"So I went to my room and got my equipment needed to start training with the others, and set the statuette on the floor. But I remember that once I got there everyone was mad at me for being late, except my master. I thought that he was going to tell the others where I had been when he quieted them, but it turned out that all he wanted to do was silence them so that we could continue the lesson,

"Julia? Where have you been?"

"Yeah you know, we can't leave to anywhere before practice without Master Kaz's permission."

Julia stood at the circular door to the battle room, blushing with embarrassment, she did leave with permission from master Kaz, the others just didn't know yet. "But Master Kaz did—"

"Silence everyone…"Everyone paused and looked to Master Kaz, and he looked back at them, almost having his gaze directed towards Julia, "This is a matter not to be discussed at this time." He then closed his eyes, "Julia, please get into formation with the others."

His icy stare froze Julia in place until he called her by name again. She then rushed into formation and continued the practice session with the others, her face still red with embarrassment.

"Once the day was over, and everyone headed off to either bed or to play with each other, I walked back to my room, wondering why my master did that to me. He humiliated me in front of the other students, making it seem like I was just skipping class even though I left to get something for him. And when I got to my room, before I opened the door, I changed my mind. He said I could talk about the matter 'later'; well class was over, and now was the time to talk about it. So I got the statuette from my dwelling, ran to his room and charged through the door…

Her footsteps were muffled by the laughter of the other students as they enjoyed her free time, irritated with how her master treated her earlier that day, Julia finally reached the sliding door to her master's room and forced it open, "Master Kaz! Why did you—"

"But when I entered I saw that he was in his meditation state, he could not hear a thing I was saying, or so I thought. I quietly closed the door and watched him. He has never shown us the meditation state before; it was when a cleric rejuvenates his or her energy. You summon all the elements, fire, water, earth, and wind, to surround your body in almost a giant orb or bubble. The only thing I could see of my master were his eyes, they glowed through the element's bubble with a whitish blue light. But I knew I could not stay and watch him. It was getting late, and I knew I had to make sure to be in class, on time for tomorrow's lesson, otherwise the others would think worse of me. It was not right, I was just doing what he asked, I should not have been punished for it.

"After I knew that I could not wait any longer, I headed for his door to leave. But before I touched the handle, I felt that the wind in the room stopped blowing. I turn to see my master coming out of his meditation state, floating back down to the ground. Once he hit the ground he stood up with his hand to his head and looked down at me. He smiled and explained to me what the statue was really for.

"Forgive me Julia, I thought that I'd be able to finish before you came to my room." Master Kaz then walked over to the door, locked it then took the statuette for Julia. "Come, I'll show you what this is used for."

Julia only looked up to him curious as to what he was doing, at first she thought he was mad at her for being late, but now he was acting all nice to her. She followed him to the other side of his room, which actually led outside to a small courtyard.

"Outside he set the statue in the center of this circle. He placed me on one side and himself on the other. He then put his hands together in a formation then started muttering the words to a spell. Suddenly symbols of light appear on the ground under the statuette, and the further he got into the spell the stronger the wind circled around us. The symbols then created a column of light around the statuette, and once it faded an air elemental, almost the height of my master, was standing in place of the statuette.

Julia stared in awe at the elemental; she'd never seen one in person before. The creature then turned its empty face towards her master.

"You've summoned me Master—"

"Kaz" he interrupted with a smile.

"Of course," the elemental bowed her head almost as if she caught a hint from him, "What is it you need of me?"

Once Julia got her head around the situation she couldn't just sit and let her master to be the only one to talk to such a magnificent creature. "Wait, where did you come from?"

The elemental turn her gaze in Julia direction then, noticing that it was a child speaking to her, she looked down to face her. "So is this your apprentice Master Kaz?"

"I'm one of his apprentices, Ms.… ahh—"

"Airamyth, Julia, she will be your new elemental guardian—"

"Were you inside that statue?!"

The elemental laughed at Julia's excitement and bent down to give her a hand shake, "Yes dear, sorry about the tough challenge, I just wanted to make sure Master Kaz picked a… formidable apprentice."

"So you're the one who controlled the owl?"

"Yes she was Julia, and she will be watching over you from now on." Airamyth then turned to Master Kaz and said something to him in a language Julia could only believe to be Elementium, the language of the elements. Julia then watched as Airamyth turned back into her basic form and reentered the statuette. Master Kaz then picked up the statuette and handed it to Julia, "once you learn how to summon her once, calling her back again will become progressively easier."

Julia took the statuette and held it tightly, "Why didn't you just tell the others that I was getting this. Then they would have known where I went and they wouldn't have thought that I was being disrespectful to you."

"Because, what they _think _shouldn't matter to you. We both knew that you hadn't disrespected me so it shouldn't have mattered what the other apprentices thought." He patted her on the head, and put his hand to her back to lead her back into the house. "I need you to make sure not to tell any of the others about Airamyth, do you understand? Once you've learned how to summon her on your own, come and tell me alright?"

Julia held the statuette tighter, her master gave her this elemental as a gift, something that no one else was going to have, it wasn't a punishment, it was a reward if some kind. "Yes, Master Kaz," she said as she started to smile.

"He then unlocked the door for me and I walked back to my room. Once in my room I set the statuette in the middle of the floor and started with my many attempts at trying to summon Airamyth. I knew that I should not have cared about what the others thought of me, but I was still lonely, not being able to talk to anyone, except maybe Master Kaz. At least, if I could summon Airamyth, I would have someone else to talk to. So I stayed up all night, trying to summon Airamyth, but the farthest I got, before I fell asleep, was only three of the four markings required on the ground to summon her.

"Good morning Master Kaz!"

"Morning Master Kaz."

"Good morning everyone," said Master Kaz as he walked through the halls of his home seeing all his apprentices getting ready for the day. There only one that he didn't see.

Master Kaz walked to his apprentice's dwellings and found Julia's room. Upon entering he found Julia on the floor in a deep sleep. Along with her spell book open to the summoning chapter, ruin markings on the floor, and almost all her things in disorder, of which he could only believe to be due to the wind called upon to summon an air elemental. He knew that she had worked very hard the night before, trying to be able to learn how to summon Airamyth. So he levitated her body, placed a pillow under her head and covered her with a blanket.

"Class starts in forty minutes Julia," he whispered as he closed the door and left the room.

"When I woke up, I did not know what time it was. I rushed to get ready for practice ending up only to be late, again."

"Hmmm…"

"So that's how you met Airamyth."

"How did you find Luna?"

"I found her during one of my travels, but that story is for later."

"So what else did you learn there?"

"Well, we learned about our history, the math, sciences, and of course our language. And I guess something you guys would be interested in is that we learn about the other races."

"Really?"

"Yes. We learned that Dwarves were big headed warriors, but they were loyal… when they wanted to be. Halflings where loyal thieves—"

"How can you have a loyal thief?"

"What's a Halfling?"

"Halflings were like miniature elves, they were much quicker than us but, to our knowledge, they sort of always got into trouble. And whenever you met one, it would either be because he stole something from you, or you were signing a contract with him… Ha I think that was how I met Tomi."

"Who's Tomi?"

"He was one of my companions from Neverwinter. We also learned that Orcs were descendants of elves when they turned barbaric. That Gnomes were geniuses but not to wise… Boddyknock Glinckle, and that Humans were an inconvenience, in a way that I think some of the humans see elves here."

"Inconvenience?"

"You heard her."

"Why were humans seen as an inconvenience?"

"Well, for one, from what our historians have found, humans are the youngest race on this world. So they are considered to be inexperienced creatures."

"Hmmm… And the idea of humans being children came from?..."

"It comes from the thought that humans, at one point, use to live for at least one hundred years, and now, after destroying themselves, their life cycle has been shortened. We do not believe that humans live long enough to learn enough about the world to be considered adults. They are 'kid's then grow up to be toddlers, and then grow back into kids again'. And that idea is from how once humans reach a certain age they believe they know everything, then after they reach another age, they believe they are one of the wisest people on the planet. Humans also fight for what they do not have and see that someone else has, like children."

"Ouch…"

"The idea was that humans were put on this world to teach, at least the elves, about patience. But the humans in Thedas are a million times more insufferable than the ones on Fearun."

"So do you not like humans?"

"Not necessarily… One of my closest friends in my travels was human… Lily Snyden, a very powerful monk hmmm… but she was not arrogant."

"Humph…"

"So what else happened in Syl'viran while you were there?"

"Well we got to attend festivals, performances, and when I was fifteen it was the first and last time that I saw Si'Tyli."

"And that is?"

"Si'Tyli translates in your language into, The Move. Si'Tyli is when the whole city of Syl'viran is in lockdown, and a purplish aura surrounds the city and its guardians. Everyone can still move around, but no one is allowed through the gates. Once the aura fully covers the city there is a slight shaking from the ground every so many minutes. After a couple of hours the aura dissipates from our city, and once everything is calm, the city has arrived in a completely different location on the Toril continent."

"Wow."

"How does that even work?"

"I do not know, the elders are the only ones that know how to orchestrate the Si'Tyli. It happens every so many years so that our city can stay a secret from humans and the other races. But the forest that we landed at… turned out not to be safe. Over the three years that passed, with us living there, I heard my master talking to some of the elders about some kind of disease or plague. At first it was only affecting the human city, but it only took a little past a year for it to start taking its toll on my people. I heard the elders and Master Kaz arguing about sending some of our people to the human city to find a cure, but the elders said that it would be too dangerous and that soon we would be able to leave, and the disease should plague us no longer. For some reason Master Kaz did not believe that would happen, as if he knew the severity of the plague. I was not going to let a human disease plague my kind because the elders were too scared to send someone to stop it."

"So you left?..."

"Yes… by now, I noticed that I was a little more advanced than my other associates, so I thought that maybe I would have a chance at fixing this. I packed that night so that I would be prepared to be up before anyone else, so that I could leave unnoticed. I took everything I had, my historical books, spell books, the items Master Kaz gave me over the years, everything. And the next morning before the sun rose, I left to the Three Gates of Syl'viran. But, before I asked the guardians to open the gates I… hesitated.

Julia stood before the doors and started to think. Was she really going to leave her home to help stop this disease? What if she was wrong and there wasn't a cure and the only way to stop the plague was to move away from it? What if the task was too difficult? What if… she would never able to return home? Still staring at the massive doors Julia's courage fell from her heart, then suddenly she heard a few footsteps. At first she thought it was just the guards but then she heard a voice.

"Julia."

The elf turned to see her master walking towards her.

"I have to do this Master Kaz; I'm not going to let this disease kill off our people." Julia looked to her master with determination in her eyes. But as she glared, all her master did was bow his head and smile.

"I did not come here to stop you Julia, I came to see you off and say good bye."

Surprised by her master's response she stepped back a bit, "What?"

"You have exceled in your training at a speed I would have never perceived. And I hope that you find success in your travels."

Immediately after Master Kaz finished his statement Julia ran to embrace him, "Thank you Master Kaz—"

"Kazrün, I'll tell your parents and the others of your leaving," he smiled as he look down at this young woman that would no longer be his student, "Take care Julia Nollen."

"Thank you so much for everything Master Kazrün!" Julia than spun around and ran to ask the guardians to allow her to depart from the city. And once the guardians opened the gates she turned to wave good bye to Master Kazrün, and left on her venture to find cure for the disease, starting in the nearest city…

"I left and followed my map to the closest human city called Neverwinter. But the decision to go there without knowing, not even a little bit of their common language was not the smartest part of my plan. But I entered into their academy and their leader, Airebeth, turned out to be a half-elf she taught me the common language of the city."

"So after all that you've done, did you ever go back to Syl'viran?"

"No… I was never able to find my city again. After solving the problem causing the plague, I headed back towards where the city used to be, outside of Neverwinter. But when I arrived… It was… gone. I searched for a while, but after so long, I accepted the fact that I was not going to ever find Syl'viran again."

"Aww… how s—"

"So what happened in Neverwinter?"

"Yeah how did you cure the plague?"

"Well… I guess I will tell you all that, but maybe another time."

Once the others were gone Julia opened her Bag of Holding, and took out the very first thing she obtained from her master. She examined the brass owl statuette as she rotated it in her hands. "Thank you Master Kazrün… I hope that… maybe someday." The room went silent. Julia returned the statuette back into her bag, then laid in her bed to rest.

"So… the Neverwinter city now."

"Did you meet Deekin there?"

"No, the city of Neverwinter was where I began my very first adventure, long before I met Deekin. It was written in his book because he asked me about it, and I told him what happened there."

"So what happened?"

"Well at first, even I did not know what was going on. When I walked into the city I only knew elven, where as everyone else knew this common language that I had never heard of. So the my first few hours after arriving in the city, consisted of me running into people and wondering around the city, seeing all these plagued bodies, looking for someone to help me. I had no clue as to what I was going to do to help stop this plague.

"Then I ran into a recruiter, the leader of the recruits brought together to help work out a way to be rid of the plague. Her name was Aribeth de Tylmarande."

"Another elf in the city?"

"No, she was a half elf, but she knew the language and was the only one who understood me when I said I wanted to help. She allowed me to come to the training academy, and she taught me the common language. In the academy I could see every race there coming together hoping to find a way to stop the plague. I even learned that there were other races that could use magic, but soon figured out that they could not use it the way my people did. You could either heal, cast offensive spells, or fight, they could not do all three. And the wizards and sorcerers wore such light robes; I did not understand how it gave them any defense. Never the less, I worked hard in the academy, learning how to heal and fight. The trainers did not believe that I could cast offensive spells with the armor I had, no matter how much I pleaded. They called me a Paladin, which I could only assume was the closest thing to a Cleric in the human cities.

"Slightly irritated by being titled something I was not, I asked Aribeth if she could persuade the casters to teach me offensive spells, I was not a Paladin and I did not want to be trained as one. But when I asked her, she told me that the offensive spell casting teachers were busy with all the sorcerers and wizards that came in and that there were very few healers in the academy.

"Julia, I know you're not a Paladin like me, I can feel it, but there are much more people who are able to cast offensive spells than healers right now. The trainers are far too busy to teach you a third ability, seeing as many believe that just knowing two is already too much on a normal person's body. Any way I was hoping that maybe you could major in healing, considering that we really don't have that many healers."

"I guess, that makes sense… You're a Paladin? I thought you were a Cleric like me."

"Haha, I have heard of Clerics, but I have rarely ever seen any. I know what you're capable of, but just hold back for a bit ok."

"Alright…" Julia then bowed before Airbeth and left to continue her training.

"After a few months of training, those who were ready, left the academy, but first we were assembled to a room to be congratulated for our success. But that was not what happened. That day, once all the graduating students were assembled, the academy was attacked.

"The attackers teleported into the assembly room, and there were some casualties, but Aribeth lived and I was able to leave, in an attempt to find any survivors in the academy… or the monsters so who attacked it. Aribeth told me to leave, but I had to look. She gave me a key to the exit, and with that I went through the doors out of the assembly room. I enter a hallway filled with death and decay; I could only imagine when the attack actually started. But before I could think of any of that I saw a man. A human from his build, he wore a hood to conceal his face, and I could tell by how he was hunched over that he was not too pleased to see me come out of that room first.

"You?! I was waiting for Airbeth…"

"Immediately when I heard him say that I charged at him. I believed that he must have been the orchestrator of this horrible bloodshed. But even with my first swing he simply dodged my attack like it was nothing, and disappeared, leaving his lackey goblins behind. After killing them off, instead of leaving, I searched the academy, looking for any survivors or equipment that might become useful, and killing off any enemies that I could find. There were no survivors on the first floor, so I used Aribeth's key to head out of the academy, and as I left I came across the same man again, but before I could even reach him this time he disappeared and left more of his minions to fight for him, but I moved forward. After helping someone else escape, and killing more minions, I came across the man again, but this time he was willing to fight me. And as difficult as he was, I defeated him, but this only angered me."

"Why? You got the guy who attacked and killed everyone in the academy,"

"That was not the point! The point was that at first I thought he was the one who organized everything, but if that were true, he would not have been killed so easily, or even have had the thought to fight me.

"I walked past his body to the exit, and once through the door, I saw Fenthick, and Desther, fighting off other goblins, but they were not alone. The three creatures that was said to be captured to help create a cure for the plague were released by the goblins, leaving us with no lead as to where to find them…

"After the goblins were defeated, and Desther blamed me for the escaped of the creatures, we all headed for the temple of Tyr. It was here that I was to be briefed on how I could help find the creatures there were found to save Neverwinter."

"Well that's stupid."

"Why were you blamed? You didn't even do it."

"Sounds like another situation that I remember."

"Shut up."

"Relax you two."

"Yes, please. You see I was blamed because instead of stopping the creatures from escaping, I tried to help Desther and Fenthick, since I saw that they were sort of in trouble. But never the less, after that incident my fight to save Neverwinter began."

Julia started to stand and summon her two elementals, as if she was ready to leave.

"Wait your leaving?"

"But the story was just getting good!"

Julia giggled a bit, "well, Tifea has my book, I'm sure you can hear the rest from her. Besides I'm sure you all have something more important that you should be doing."

"Oh yeah… We do."


	2. Chapter 2

_Part Two…_

_Seven days earlier._

"Wake up Jade, we need to be leaving soon."

After their adventure in Tevinter and Tifea's abduction, Anders asked Jade and Fenris to go out to the closest city in order to find bandages for Tifea's injuries. With Tifea still injured and Anders being the only healer, Fenris and Jade were supposed to leave earlier in the day, but for one of the two adventurers wasn't really a morning person.

"…gerrr," *yawn* *blink* "why does it have to be so early?" asked Jade sleepily.

"It's so that no one important will see us. Aren't you hiding from the Chantry as well?"

Jade was still rubbing her eyes and once she stopped she smiled and realized his point, "Oh yeah, I'm also in trouble with those guys because I'm in cahoots with the man who blew up a Chantry. Now I remember. I guess it is best that we leave now." All of a sudden Jade took Fenris's arm and ran in the direction of the city. "Let's get this done quickly shall we?"

Fenris only looked to her with annoyance and groaned.

"Look at this."

"You must be messing with me. How is this even possible."

"Doesn't matter. It is possible! And do you know how much people would pay if—"

_*smash*_

"Tie um boys."

"You've got this all wrong sweet heart!"

And with the invading crew throwing the first punch, the brawl between the two crews within a black room in the Blue Diamond pub began. Isabela's team, the invading crew, arose as victors.

With the opposite crew dead on the ground, Isabela ordered her men to hide the bodies, of course keeping Tifea's advice in mind. And after leaving no trace of her presence, Isabela picked up the map left by her associates.

"Perfect." She grinned. "Here Shawn!" yelled Isabela as she tossed the map to one of her crew men. "Make copies, not too accurate but accurate enough so that people won't question it. A lot of people would pay a fortune to find something like this. But we want to be the first to find it remember that."

"Of course, Captain."

"So we're here, in Ostwick, now where to search for those bandages."

"I can only assume to look in an Inn first. Maybe you could ask someone to direct us to the closest medical area."

"That's an idea Fenris, but why don't you ask?"

"You should know, by now, that I'm not the best at asking for things."

Figuring from Fenris's appearance, Jade realized he had a point. "Yeah… maybe I should do the talking."

So the two began walking around Ostwick, looking for the closest Inn they could find. Instead they come across something or someone that was a little more likely to be found.

"Shawn, what is this!"

"Told you it was too accurate Mat!" Shawn then punched the guy next him, in the middle of the crowed street.

"How the hell are you going to punch me if you made the map! I just gave you ideas!" as the pirate spoke his fist was hurdling towards Shawn's face.

"Would you two stop it! Or at least take it back to the ship!" Turning around she saw that the two hadn't hear a word she said. Still fighting on the ground Isabela walk up to the pirates and flips up her daggers to their necks, suddenly the fighting stops as she glares at her men. "I said stop this stupidity right now, or take it back to the ship."

"Yes Captain," said the two simultaneously.

"Good." She flipped her daggers back to the sheaths on her back still glaring down at her men, "now what am I supposed to do with this map? I can't sell it, someone else could find—"

"Isabela?" whispered Jade as she looked around to see where the yelling was coming from.

Fenris rolled his eyes already aware of Isabela's presence, her voice was unmistakable.

"Jade?" wondered Isabela as she turned to see who spoke, "Jade is that you." Running up to the two the pirate hugs Jade, with the map still in hand. "I didn't expect you to be here." Turning her gaze towards Fenris she grinned, "Nor you, Fenris."

"Hi, Isabela."

"I see that you're not with Tifea anymore," she whispered as she inched closer to him, "or is Jade your new associate?"

"No," stated Fenris slightly pushed Isabela away, "she's a… friend and we're—"

"Awww, and here I thought you were getting to be a little bit more… exciting. Well at least you're out of that mansion."

Noticing the paper in the pirate's hand Jade became curious, "Hey what's that map for?"

"Oh this," Isabela directed her attention back to Jade. "Oh I found something that's going to be worth a bundle, and…" catching herself Isabela smirked. "I'm selling it."

Still irritated with one another the two crewmen realized that their upcoming prize would fix everything.

"Captin we should head back to the ship," said Mat now back to his feet.

"Oh you two head back and hold down the ship for me."

The elf raised an eyebrow, "You finally got a ship?"

"Of course Fenris. What's a captain without her ship?" grinned Isabela. "Any ways," the pirate wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the two adventurers, "let's go discuss this little treasure that I've found, you two aren't busy are you?—"

"Ahh…"

"Yes we are," stated Fenris as he released himself from Isabela's grip, "We need to find bandages for Tifea soon so—"

"Oh is that all? I'll help you find some," stated Isabela as she walked past the two, "come with me and after we get your bandages we can talk about my map."

A little curious Fenris agreed and followed Isabela, while Jade stood in the crowd still confused as to what just happened. "Wait! What did you just agree too? Fenris!"

"Are they back yet?"

"Relax Tifea, it might take them a while to get what they need and come back."

As Anders was taking care of Tifea she could only wonder what was taking them so long. Everything still hurt from her encounter, and stay, with Danarius. At this point any kind of pain killer would do, even to make her feel slightly better.

Even though Anders _was_ her pain killer he couldn't allow her body to relax too much or she might fall into a slight coma, due to blood loss.

"Tifea, you know this has happened twice now. You're lucky that he didn't poison you again."

"Anders…"

"I'm just making a suggestion," Anders was now setting up the campfire waiting for the sun to set. "Don't you think being around him is kind of dangerous? At all?"

"Anders. You blew up the Chantry—"

"Gezz…" The mage rolled his eyes, "Tifea that was one—"

"That was still a huge thing…" whispered Tifea as she lay still, "I do appreciate what you're doing for me, but I'm not getting rid of Fenris."

Anders whispered to himself as he walked back into the tent, "How long is everyone going to hold that over me?"

"Heh, until you do something so amazing that we forget." Tifea then closed her eyes to relax her body a bit, "thanks for staying with us Anders, you and Jade."

"No problem Tifea,"smiled Anders.

A couple more hours passed until sunset arrived, and with it came Jade and Fenris with the supplies Anders needed to help Tifea. But as Anders saw them coming out of the forest he noticed that a third person was tagging along.

"So what else did you guys bring back?"

"Isabela," stated Jade.

"You even have the renegade mage with you," Isabela chuckled to herself, "Oh wait or is this just Justice?"

"Isabela," Jade turned to glare at the pirate, "after what happened in Kirkwall Justice has become dormant. He doesn't pop up any more." She then continued her walk back to camp, "Not unless he's needed," she whispered.

_Let's hope that doesn't happen any time soon. _Fenris finally got to Anders and handed him the supplies, "here, after you heal Tifea we'll hear about Isabela's… map."

"What map," questioned Anders as he scowled at Isabela.

"This map, Justice," she smiled as she held up her precisely copied map.

"Okay." The mage diverted his attention back to Fenris, "Well Fenris, I observed that some of Tifea's injuries might have been infected so I need to make an antidote to heal them. In that time you can speak with her but once I finish I will need you to leave."

"Very well."

"Wait what happened to Hawk?" asked Isabela as she strolled over to the two.

"Umm…"

"She was injured," stated Jade as she add more wood to the fire, "in a recent fight, that's how we all met." She then turned her gaze towards Isabela, "Tifea was severely injured in a battle, Fenris was surrounded, and Anders and I just so happen to be nearby and decided to help them out."

Without Isabela noticing, Fenris actually smiled a bit at Jade, thanking her for the assistance.

"Aww, poor Hawk. Well then," she returned her stare back at the two men, "I'll just have to tell the three of you about it then?" _This is perfect, these three will think this is just a piece of rubbish and not have a second thought about following it. But if they do follow it, I can accompany them and get some of the shares! It's a win win yes! _

Once that was decided, Anders left to make the antidote for Tifea's infections, Jade started catching up with Isabela, and Fenris went to go speak with Tifea. Once inside the tent he saw that Tifea was still half asleep, her bandages looked like they needed to be rewrapped but it was probably due to the fact they needed to be replaced since this morning.

The elf whispered as he moved closer, "How are you feeling?"

"Well… no better than yesterday and no worse either… so…"

"At least it's not worse," uttered Fenris as he stroked Tifea's hair, simply making her smile.

"What took you two so long anyway? Why does it take twelve hours to get healing supplies?"

Fenris smiled to see that Tifea still had her sense of humor. Sitting next to her he began to explain.

"Well, for one it was a long walk to Ostwick and back, but I can't say that we didn't get…" the elf looked away, "distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

"Isabela was there, she showed us were to get the supplies, but she kept pestering us about this map she found."

_What's Isabela doing here?_ "What map?"

"I'm not sure yet, we decided not look or think about it until we got the supplies that Anders needed to heal you."

"Thanks Fenris— Wait… does that mean she's here?"

"Yes, Tifea."

"Okay…I guess."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Anders then entered the tent and asked Fenris to leave, so that he could administer the medicine. Once gone, Anders initiated setting little bottles of liquid on the floor, then he took out several squares of cloth.

"This is going to sting a bit, so just relax ok. I'll use some of my magic to lessen the pain."

"Alright."

"Haha! So you finally have a crew? I thought that would have been a long ways away from where you were when I met you."

"Just because you helped me with my 'ship wreck' problem doesn't mean I'll take that statement lightly."

"What about the other things I helped you with? Like when that slave ship that 'accidently' landed on the wrong port." Counting out the occurrences on her fingers, Jade continued, "and when I helped you help some slaves escape."

"Haha, well that was kind of a big job, I guess I can let you slip for that."

Fenris just listened to their conversation, but didn't bother to join. He sat and waiting outside of Tifea's tent, hoping that Anders would finish soon.

"Fenris!" exclaimed Isabela, "Even away from Kirkwall you isolate yourself way too much."

"How did you even meet them Isabela?"

"Well Jade," beamed the pirate as she folded her arms, "I helped Tifea, Fenris and Anders stop some crazy stuff happening in Kirkwall."

"Interesting, that's close to where I found Anders again."

"Again?" questioned Fenris.

"Of course again. We met before in Ferelden, but we had different agendas so we said that if we were really meant to be together we'd see each other again."

"And ya did," grinned Isabela, "lucky you."

_I guess you could say that,_ thought Fenris.

"Done," emerging from the tent Anders walked to the center of the three, "Tifea's going to be resting for the remainder of the night so I guess she won't be hearing about this map that Isabela's been telling us about."

"Darnn! Well, three out of four isn't bad," she then knelt on the ground near the fire, "now everyone once you see this map I'm sure you'll understand my interest in it." Once the three gathered around her Isabela set the map in the dirt and opened it.

"I don't get it," Jade stated examining the map.

Disappointed Fenris stood, "Isabela, there's just a bunch of 'X's everywhere."

"Unless they're all places where treasure could be buried," added Anders, "I don't see the point of this map."

Isabela rolled her eyes, "you all have no imagination! This map doesn't just show 'X's, it shows the locations of sightings of where a city was located. The _exact_ same city."

"What?" question Fenris.

"But that would mean that the city moved," Jade then motioned her fingers between two X's, " and judging from this map, it's moved and incredible distance."

"Isabela, cities don't move," stated Anders. "And even if they did it would take an incredible amount of magic or something to move it from continent to continent—"

"Exactly!" shouted Isabela, "do you know, how much people would pay for something like that? How valuable and helpful it would be for a city to get out of the path of ba war with another because they figured out how to jump to another continent?"

"You're not supposing to look for this city are you?" asked Fenris as he stared at Isabela. "How in the world would you find it?"

"How do you even know it's the same city?" questioned Jade.

_Perfect! _"Well, I guess you guys do have a point," stated Isabela and she rolled the map back up, "Here take it then, I know my crew won't be needing it, just keep it safe for me, I don't want anyone else getting a hold of that junk without paying me for it first." She then handed the map to Anders.

"Then why don't you rip it up?" questioned Jade.

"Because then someone could piece it back together."

"Burn it?"

"Oh, you should know why." The pirate winked at Jade, "Didn't you restore those fake papers for me?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then why don't you just sell it yourself?" asked Fenris.

"Because, Fenris dear, you three have proven to me that it isn't sellable. I'm not going to waste my time selling something that I can't even give to people I already know."

"I guess that makes sense," uttered Anders, "Very well then, we'll keep it and show it to Tifea, maybe she'll know what to do with it."

"Thanks, you guys," Isabela then glanced at the moon, "I believe it's time for me to take my leave."

"But it's dark out."

"Dear dear Jade. Don't you know that the moon controls the waters and if he controls the oceans then I must control it." Isabela then turned to leave and snickered, "at least if I want to be a good pirate that is." She then waved back to her friends, "until we meet again my friends."

"How are you two feeling?"

"We're doing just fine Julia."

"I wish I could have drowned that mage for all the trouble he's caused us."

Julia smiled and laughed, Airamyth and Luna have finally returned to her from the Elemental Plane, she was just glad they were safe and healthy.

"I hope those two are alright."

"What two?" asked Luna

"Well," Julia stopped her walk and looked towards the ground, "after you two were hurt I went to warn Fenris and Tifea of Danarius's presence.

"Why?"

While Airamyth appeared worried, Luna clutched her staff in anger "What did that monster do to them?!"

"Relax Luna, Danarius was once Fenris's master and… he wants Fenris back, so I warned the two to watch out for him." Julia then appeared to be sad, almost reminiscent, her elementals noticed her sudden change in mood.

Julia has been around for a long time, and though she's traveled with Airamyth and Luna for majority of that time, the two elementals could tell that Julia longed for the company of… others.

"My Lady," began Airamyth "why don't we go find them and see how their doing."

"Yes," holding her staff and hands behind her back, Luna calmed down, "Um, maybe you'll feel a little better if you saw for sure that your friends were ok."

There was a long pause, and during this time even the moon became covered with clouds. Julia then walked over to a nearby tree and slumped to the ground.

Exhaling she peered at her elementals "I miss Syl'viran guys… I miss my home."

The two elementals were surprised by her statement. Julia has not once brought up Syl'viran since they left the country of Neverwinter.

"It was my home, I mean, I'm glad that I helped defend it, and so many others and all but… When I went to Kirkwall and saw Tifea's group and how she saw Kirkwall as her home, I couldn't… but then I saw how the elves in this land were living." Now, with irritation in her voice, Julia grasped a dirt rock from the ground. "The humans and not just the humans, everyone here treat's us like dirt, it's wrong, and …" The claric's head fell as the thoughts race through her mind, but once her mind was calm once more she glanced at the moon, "and I don't want to believe it's affected all of Neverwinter. Or what if it's affected some of the people of Syl'viran?"

"Julia!"

"Julia you know no elf in Syl'viran, _NONE_, would just let themselves fall victim to how the people in this land treat their kind."

"Whether they were in Toril, or Thedas!"

"But what if it did!" Julia stood and glared at her two closest friends, "It's been centuries since I've seen my home! How don't I know that, _that _hasn't happened?"

"Do you really believe Master Kaz would let that happen?" asked Airamyth.

Going from anger to anguish, Julia sat back down on the ground while Airamyth glided to her side.

"You should meditate my Lady."

"Yes," agreed Luna, "please go meditate, clear your mind for a bit."

The elementals helped Julia up and escorted her to a body of water. Freezing a path way with each step, Julia walked to the center of the lake. Upon summoning the energies around her she summoned the elements of fire, water, earth and air to circle her body, encasing her in a sphere of elements, as she sat and hovered over the waters. There she slept and meditated for the rest of the night.

_How would I know if Master Kaz wouldn't let that happen… I mean it's not like I've seen him fight before… If I did find my home…if I ever find it… would he… would he even remember me?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Part Three…_

With the sun now arisen over the horizon, Fenris woke up to find Tifea no longer in their tent. Curious Fenris left the tent to find Tifea sitting on a log in front of the camp fire inspecting the map left by Isabela.

"You know you're supposed to be resting."

"Yeah well…" muttered Tifea as she rotated the map, "I've been resting for two days straight… I think." Unsure if how long she's been out of commission the rogue peered over the map to Fenris, "How long has it been?"

Fenris folded his arms and raised an eyebrow to her, "Only a day and one night Tifea."

"Oh… well," Tifea returned to her attention to the map, "I lost track of time. So what's this map about?"

"Isabela brought it. Something about a moving city, it didn't seem possible enough to follow though."

"So why did you guys keep it?"

"She said she didn't want anyone else to get their hands on it."

"I guess I'll leave it at that," Tifea then closed the map and started to stand. Seeing her struggle, Fenris helped her back to their tent to rest. "We can't stay here any longer."

"I know, but we'll discuss that when the others awaken."

"Do you think we'll be able to go to Ostwick?"

"Only if a ship is leaving for Ferelden that day, Jade knows ship schedules." Fenris set Tifea back down on her sleeping bag, it appeared as though simply moving was Tifea. Once Fenris placed her on her back Tifea immediately fell into a deep slumber. Fenris stoked her hair as he worried for her, he still never knew what Danarius did to her in his mansion, and part of him didn't want to know.

"There isn't a ship leaving for Ferelden for another seven days."

While the clouds slowly began to cover the sky three of the four adventures sat outside their tents discussing their next move. Fenris's only concern was Tifea's wellbeing. This concern depended on Anders availability, which meant he couldn't allow the Chantry to get too close to their group.

"So what should we do?"

"Well we certainly can't stay here or at Ostwick for too long," groaned Anders, "the Chantry's still after all of us."

"We could look into that moving city thing."

The group turned to see Tifea weakly leave her tent and lean against its opening. After doing so, Fenris put his hand to his forehead in annoyance, while Anders got up to help Tifea back to the tent.

"Tifea you know you should be resting."

"I'm fine Anders," stated Tifea as she raised her hand to the mage, "but think about it. It'll give us something to do and we'll keep moving."

"Tifea."

"She does have a point, boys." Jade looked her written schedule once more, "It would give us some kind of idea of what to do while we wait for the ship."

"What do you mean?! That map is just a stupid wild goose chase." Interject the elf, "For one, cities don't move, and secondly how would we be find it? Even if the city did move by the time we'd go looking for it, it'd probably be gone."

"Relax, Fenris," said Tifea, "it's just something to occupy our time while we wait for the boat. If we keep following leads then we'll keep moving, and by how unrealistic it is I doubt that anyone would be able to follow it."

"Maybe they do have an idea Fenris," stated Anders.

"Whatever .This is a waste of time."

"Feeling better Julia?"

Awakening from her meditation state, Julia took a glimpse of her surroundings. The sun was in overcast but it didn't feel like rain. Julia then shook her head to awaken herself further.

"Yes… I think so." She then smiled to her elementals, "Let's look for them okay?"

"Of course," said the two simultaneously.

Now located in Ostwick, the four adventurers found lodging at a relatively nice inn, the floorboards didn't have hole, and the rooms didn't entirely smell of mold. Here they planned to stay for a single night while they examine their 'moving city map'.

"Okay," setting down his things Anders spoke, "Fenris will keep watch tonight, just in case just in case someone in the town decides to turn us into the Chantry."

"It's sad that we feel safer in the wilderness than in a town isn't it…" stated Tifea as she sat up on the bed.

"Agreed," replied the other three.

Once settled in, the three reviewed the map, trying to find some kind of pattern or design of where each city was found or sighted, and where the city was sited again in the corresponding year. Hours passed, and no such pattern could be found by the four. Jade then pointed at one of the X's on the map.

"This is where the city was seen last, maybe if we go there we'll find some kind of clues as to where it might turn up now."

"Wow…" Tifea looked at the map, Jade did have a point. The city would stay on the same continent for several moves then shift to the other continent, and this is the first in a while that's it's been to Thedas. "Maybe we should. Good thinking Jade."

"I still think this is a waste of time."

"Well tonight you can ponder on what won't be a waste of time," responded Anders. "Since you'll be on lookout duty tonight."

After resting for the night, the four left Ostwick for where the city was last sited. Fernis was carrying Tifea with Anders and Jade were on either side of the elf, in case of an ambush. But the day went on as they headed to their destination, and no apparent threat crossed their paths.

"You know what guys?"

"What mage…"

"Fenris!" whispered Tifea with her eyes half closed.

"I was going to say" began Anders, "that it's been really quiet out, but—"

"Wait, Ander's you're right. Nothing's bothered us all day…" agreed Jade.

Tifea slightly opened her eyes, "not even animals, I wonder—"

"Shush!" Fenris stopped suddenly thus making Jade and Ander halt and scan the area.

"Set me down," whispered Tifea. While Fenris slowly lower Tifea, Jade and Anders drew their staves, Femris drew his sword once Tifea was safely on the ground.

A scowl appeared on Tifea's face realizing that the three were starting to surround her. _Stupid Danarius, now I can't even fight._ "In front of Anders!"

"Watch out!"

Jade swiftly increased the strength of gravity a few steps in front of Anders, crushing the Templar attempting to ambush them. Withdrawing three jars of confusion gas, Tifea flung them at several locations with the intent of effect the surrounding area. Once the gas caught the wind several Templars came out of the bushes confused and coughing, while several others, including the supposed leader, emerging armed and ready.

"Halt all of you! You are each under arrest, by the law of the Chantry of Thedas; under the grounds of creating and becoming an immediate threat to the Chantry. Come with us quietly and your lives will be spared!"

Tifea glared at the Templars' commander, "where was that option when one of your men was about to kill my friend!"

"Silence! You either come quietly or you die, make your choice."

"Well, this is my choice!" Anders instantly created a fire ball, aimed, and blasted it towards a group of confused Templars. But once the Templars caught on fire the four heard the Templar leader howl 'Concido!' as he spun his sword about his head. Slowly the Templars, that were a flame, started to stand. And as they stood the diminishing flames on their bodies disappeared.

"What?" Jade stepped step back, while Fenris charged to attack and Anders fended of incoming Templars with his staff. Jade then tried to cast a Cone of Cold to stop the Templar's charge, but when she said the words and did the motion, nothing came out. "My magic," she whispered, "Guys… our magic doesn't work anymore!"

"Uh-oh," whispered Tifea as she turned to see Jade warding off three Templars through weapon to weapon combat. The rogue forced herself to stand up; it seemed that her body was becoming stiffer every day. She then hugged Jade and threw down another bomb in front of them. Instantly the Templars back off of Jade and stood in front of the two fighters, then after a moment's pause they went around the mage and rogue to strike at either Fenris or Anders.

Surprised by the sudden decision Jade peered at Tifea, "What does that gas even do?"

"I don't know. " she smiled, "Maybe it makes us smell bad." Tifea moved around Jade until she was behind her. "Go back up Ander and Fenris, I don't think they'll attack you anymore. I'll try and use my bow."

"Tifea, don't! You injuries might open up again! Just throw confusion bombs ok," ordered Jade as she started her assault on Templars.

Rolling her eyes Tifea pulled out more bombs, "UG!"

But the four were soon outnumbered as the Templars over ran Anders and Jade, and as the commander began burn the lyrium on Fenris's skin to the point that it was insufferable. The three retreated back to the front of Tifea as they became surrounded.

"This is your last chance to—"

_ROAR!_

All the Templars turned their heads towards the now fallen sun. Suddenly through the trees came two creatures with the structure form and a nine foot tall, muscular man, but the body was entirely made up of stones, some floating and others connected to each other. For where there should of have been eyes, there were two half circle fire balls were present. The creatures did have a mouth, but inside only darkness could be seen.

_ROAR!_

"What the Void are those things?" whispered Fenris, still staring at the creatures.

"It's more of their magic men!" proclaimed the lead Templar, "In the name of the Maker and Andrastate kill them!"

All the Templars diverted their attention from the four adventurers to the two stone like creatures. Their swards and shields only clashed and broke against the solid rocks. After a moment's worth of fighting, the stone giants slowly lifted their arms above their heads and slammed them down, crushing their attackers. Many of the Templars didn't recover from the attack and after seeing the power held by the giants, those who were able to regain their footing, fled.

The giants only blankly stared towards the running Templars and once they were out of sight did they quickly turned their gaze towards the four adventurers, and charged.

_ROAR!_

Fenris stepped in front of the other three and positioned his blade to block the first hit. Then, as one of the golems readied his fists for the first hit…

"Wait!"

The golem stopped, and the two giants turned around to face the hooded figure emerging from the trees with her hands raised. "They are friends of mine." The figure then lowered its hand.

The golems then stood up straight while a white circle with many symbols illuminated around their feet. And with a flash of light, they were gone.

"What the heck was that for Julia! They could have killed us!" yelled Anders.

The figure removed her hood, and grinned, "Sorry they aren't mine like Luna and Airamyth," she responded as she walked towards them, "They were summons, but they seemed necessary for the situation. Something was wrong with the surround area, no magic could be used, and water and air elementals use magic to fight at times so…"

Recognizing the voice Jade snapped, "Hey I know you! You're that—" Tifea got up as fast as she could to cover her mouth.

"We'll talk about that later ok." She whispered. Jade nodded in response allowing Tifea to fall back down to the ground. She started breathing heavily, "Thanks Julia."

Julia could clearly see that they were all in need of rest, "There is a clearing not too far from here, we can all set up camp there."

"So you're Jade."

"Yes, Anders and I met up with Tifea and Fenris during an… ah… incident."

"Really…"

After finishing their meal, the five adventurers sat around the campfire just to relax. Julia, after speaking with Jade, turned her gaze towards Tifea. She could tell that, even though she was wearing armor, under it all was an immense amount of bandages.

"What happened to you Tifea?"

Fernis immediately looked away; catching the hint Tifea tried her best to make her answer as vague as possible.

"A little incident in Tevinter, that's all. I'm fine though, Anders has been helping me since the incident."

"I see," the elf then lowered her shoulders in a sighed in relief, "well, Anders seems to be doing very fine job. You appear to be doing well."

"How did you run into us again?" asked Fenris, trying to change the subject.

"Well," she started as the elf looked away from the group, "I was feeling…[1]Cystaeros, or what you all would call… homesick." She smiled and closed her eyes noticing the silence, "I know it sounds silly, but I have not seen my home in centuries, and I remember how warmly you all greeted me when I came to Kirkwall, so I was wondering if I could travel with you for a bit."

Everyone was at loss of words, but finally Jade broke the silence.

"Why can't you go back to your home? Wouldn't that really be the solution to how you're feelings?"

Fenris scowled at Jade then whispered, "all the way back in Neverwinter?"

"I'm just asking."… _wait where?_

"No," sighed Julia, "her question is reasonable. The reason why I cannot return to my home is because I… I do not know where it is."

Jade was puzzled, "Isn't it on a map somewhere?"

"Or," said Anders, "Couldn't Airamyth and Luna show you where it is?"

Julia shook her head, "finding my city is not as easy as looking at a map, or asking for directions, because… it was not a normal city…"

"Not normal?," uttered Fenris, "what kind of city was it?"

"I got this!" said Tifea, as she leaned on Fenris, "Where were you born! Tell us the whole thing…"

"What?" Julia was confused and taken aback by Tifea's request.

"Come on Julia, please. It'll help these three know more about you, and maybe with this information will help us find your home."

"Do you know where she was born?" ask Fenris as he glanced at girl leaning on him.

"Of course I do! But I'm going to let her tell you that."

The elf rolled his eyes, "You're a very bad liar Tifea."

Tifea glared at Fenris for a bit then directed her attention back to her hero, "come on, it'll take our minds off of what's happening in Thedas."

"Yes Julia tell us," added Jade after hearing Tifea's plea, "Tifea's curiosity has peeked my interest, and we've got all night."

"I guess I'll follow the crowd," shrugged Anders, "begin please Julia."

Still caught off guard by the request, Julia bowed her head to her listeners and agreed. And thus began the story of Julia's home city.

The next morning, upon Anders's request, Julia told the group a short amount of her time in the Neverwinter Academy. The story was only shortened because she knew they had a goal to reach during their travels.

"I'm sure you all have something more important to be looking into, rather than hearing my stories."

"But—" started Anders.

"Wait! Anders where's that map ?"

Before Anders could finish his plea, he heard Tifea's question and searched his backpack. Seconds later the mage pulled out the map given to them by Isabela and gave it to Tifea.

"This Julia" Tifea began opening the map in order to show it her hero, "this map is supposed to the show the locations of…" Tifea's head started to spin, she was still weak, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Noticing her light-headedness, Jade took the map from Tifea with the intent to continue her thought, while Fenris tried to help her body settle for a bit.

"Isabela gave us this map. It shows the sightings of the same city seen in different locations. Maybe it's your home."

"What?!"

Julia stood and hastily took the map from Jade's hands. Once she examined it, her expression was filled with concern. "Where did you get this?— No. Where did Isabela find this?!"

"Umm… we're not sure."

"What's wrong," asked Anders.

The intensity of Julia's gaze on the map grew, "[2]sor air'r kyr! Sor air'r vol! Tia cysti, Ai cyrn Ai tor air sher… Air tal'r shi salaer jhoji sor! Shar ais cestal os oraes vaedi thol air! Bai, bai, bai!"

Anders then walked to Julia and asked again, "Julia, what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"[3]Shaelari sor air'r vol! [4]Anders vaedi tyr thylyrn sor tar eil thol tia cysti, Ai shyr – ARG!" Julia stood and walked away clutching the temples of her head, and squinting her eyes in anger and rage, "[5]Ai'r cor shai aelaes ces tia vaedi, os por eileirol sai saes." She then glanced at Anders, her eyes started to glow yellow. "[6]Sor tar car shaeraes byr cali shael thys Tevinter!" she started walking towards him and once she did Fernis handed Tifea to Jade and rushed to stop Julia. He wrapped his arms under Julia's, locking his against her shoulders, only to feel her armor start to deploy under her robe. Tifea finally opened her eyes and saw what was going on.

"Um… Luna and Airamyth, if you can hear me I think Julia kind of needs you right now!"

"[7]Jhaer kai os ti!"

"Calm, down…" whispered Fenris.

Though Julia was strong, Fenris was able to overpower her and keep her still until the elementals finally arrived from their distant plane.

"Julia stop this!" Airamyth stepped in between Anders and Julia, "You know this is wrong! Calm your mind and think! They are not your enemies, they wouldn't harm Syl'viran! Just relax clear your head and think!"

"Woaw, I haven't see you act aggressive like that before," whispered Luna. She snuck up behind Fenris and whispered, "let go of her now she should be fine."

Fenris only slightly trusted the elemental and slowly relaxed his grip on Julia. After backing away from the Cleric, Fenris heard Airamyth whisper one last thing to Julia.

"Julia… I know you miss your home, but you can't worry about it so much. One day we will find it."

Julia's head then lowed and she placed her arms across her chest in the form of an 'X'. Suddenly wall of light followed by a huge gust of wind came from all sides and surrounded Julia. The next thing everyone saw was a ball of light floating where Julia was once standing. As the wind was settling, the four adventurers looked to the elementals for answers.

"Are you alright Anders," asked Airamyth as she turned towards the mage.

"Yes I'm fine, but what happened."

"Julia went into her meditation state, to allow her to rethink over the situation in peace," answered Luna as she moved around so that they all could see her. "She cannot hear or see us nor can we her, but I think this is for the best."

"Did you two really hear Tifea's call?" questioned Fenris.

"No," said Airamyth, "I am Julia's guardian, I sensed her energy growing to a point that wasn't… necessary for the situation she said she was going to be in."

"Ok I'm still lost," said Jade as she finally sat down next to Tifea, "what just happened ? Why did Julia get so mad? I thought she'd be happy to have some kind of lead at to where her home could be."

"Jade is it?," spoke Luna, "Syl'viran is a city of Elves that have lived in secrecy for millennia. Knowing that someone finally noticed some kind of pattern in the moving of their city angered Julia because this knowledge could lead to be threatening towards her people."

"Haven't you noticed what humans do to the Elves in this land? The first thing that any human or dwarf or any other race would do if they saw a city that could change its location, _at will, _would want to control it." Airamyth sounded as if she was just as mad as Julia, "they would try to conquer the people of the city, enslave them because it's not possible for any other race to know how to make the city move! Or They would have to keep specific people from the city alive and learn how to move it, or force those who already _knew how_ to perform the spell do it for them."

Jade, Anders and Fenris all glanced at each other in worry.

"Ahhh… this isn't good."

"What isn't good?!" yelled the two elementals.

"I think we can solve this," stated Anders as he moved around Julia's encasing orb to the others, "if we find the city first."

"What?" asked Tifea.

"Isabela said she was going to sell that map, or look for the city herself."

"But she said that this was her only map," insisted Jade

"You never trust pirates when it comes to things like this, Jade" Fenris grabbed the map from her, "this was probably one of her copies."

"She made copies of them?" concern raced thought Tifea's thoughts, the severity of the situation increased by the minute. No one knew if Isabela really had multiple maps nor if she'd sold them yet, she could even been looking for the city at this very moment.

"This isn't good at all…" stated Luna.

"We have to find the city."

* * *

[1]Homesick

[2] this isn't good! This isn't right! My home, I know I miss it but… It can't be tracked like this! What if humans or other people find it! No, no, no!

[3] Because this isn't right!.

[4] Anders people could follow this map and find my home, I would

[5] I'd kill whoever hurt my people, or did anything to them.

[6] This map had better not have been from Tevinter

[7] Let go of me


	4. Chapter 4

_Part four…_

"Forgive me for my action, my friends. I just—"

"It's fine," said Tifea, as she and the others examined the map, "but what matters now is that we find your city, and keep any others from harming it."

"The last place it was sited shouldn't be too far from here."

"But how would we know that the city's back in Thedas, what if it's still in its place in Neverwinter or 'Fearun', Anders?"

"It is not," they all looked to Julia as she strolled over to point at the newest 'X' on the map, "the moment it was spotted at this location was not too long ago. The city could not have teleported to Fearun, it has to be in Thedas."

Along with the two elementals, the five travelers ventured too to the last sighting on the map, in hopes of any clues as to where the city could have landed.

It took the group a couple of hours to arrive at the spot, but upon arrival the idea of a city being located in this area just seemed to farfetched.

"This isn't right," stated Jade as she continued to push through the brush of the surrounding area.

"Anders," groaned Fenris, "did you misread the map?"

"No it's says the city was here… once."

"I'm not so sure about that," Tifea, now carried by a cloud manifested by Luna and Airamyth, examined the area, trying to find some evidence of the city being location. "There're trees everywhere. How could the city have landed here?"

"Well…"remembering her past, Julia threw out a theory "I remember, when I was listening to the Elders that one of the reasons that it took so long for the city to move was because the area that we would be moving too had to be cleared."

"So they sent people to cut down the trees?" asked Jade as she examined the foliage.

"But that wouldn't make sense," Anders examined the tree in front of him, "This tree has to be decades maybe centuries old."

"Not only that, but if all the trees were cut down, there should be stumps somewhere."

"You're both right…" agreed Anders, "but then how did they clear the area."

"They moved!"

The group turned to Julia.

"They moved?" asked Fenris

"Yes, I remember now! When I was allowed to visit the park in my city the trees had faces and… They probably sent something, some kind of message, to the trees in new areas to move and make enough room for the city, but to be clustered enough to fool incoming travelers into thinking nothing was there."

"So," uttered Anders as he looked over to one of the trees, "do you think that we could maybe... talk to one of these… ahh… trees and see if they'll help us find—"

Suddenly the earth shook beneath their feet, causing everyone to plummet to the ground, aside from Tifea, Luna and Airamyth. Roots from the trees around them sunk deeper into the ground, while their trunks rose from the land. When the trembling ceased the adventures gazed up to see their new company.

Before them stood the trees, now in some form similar to that of a humanoid. Upon their trunks were faces that of which resembled an older being. Their roots became their feet and their branches their arms and hands. One walked slowly towards the adventurers, stopping with its roots only inches away from Anders face.

The tree knelt down before Anders, looked him in the eye and spoke, "Why do you seek Syl'viran?"

Everyone got to their feet, backing away from the creatures, and while Tifea decided to answer the oak's question.

"We're trying to—"

"Silence child." Said the ancient tree as it raised its branch thin hand, he then turned his stare at her, "I did not ask you this question," the creature reverted it's attention back to the mage, "now Spell Caster. Why do you search for Syl'viran?"

"We mean the city no harm," spoke Anders, "but there are some that do, we were hoping to find the city before they do. We have someone from the city, to show that we aren't a threat."

The tree directed it's stare towards Julia, and upon seeing the elf the creature knew that Anders was telling the truth.

Julia bowed before the great tree, "Anders speaks the truth, elder one. We all mean no harm to the city, we just want to secure its safety."

The tree observed the group before him then looked back at Julia, "You do know that no outsiders are allowed in the city correct?"

"Yes, I know this, and I will deal with the consequences later, but right now I, would greatly appreciate your help in finding the city."

Jade discreetly shifted across the grass until was next to Julia and whispered, "How are they going to help us?"

Upon hearing the question the tree direct it's gaze towards Jade, almost stunning her in surprise, "We all know where Syl'viran is located, because we are aware of the location of the trees that they contacted. If we communicate with them now, they could describe to us how far the city is located from this point."

Confused Fenris spoke to the elder tree, "How would you contact them? I can already tell that you are too far away to simply speak to them.

Each of the trees stared towards Fenris. The Elder tree then walked towards the elf until he stood with his towering height before the small creature, (in comparison), the Elder tree then observed the elf, making Fenris uncomfortable, "Curious, what manner of elf are you?"

"What?"

"From your aura, I can tell that you possess no roots of the Elven kind at all, yet you have the appearance of one. You do not have the right to even _see_ Syl'viran."

"What?!" Fenris drew his weapon but before things grew worse Julia spoke once more.

"Elder, forgive me but Fenris is different—"

The Tree started to glare at Julia with rage, "we know what the 'city elves' of Thedas are capable of. The elves of Syl'viran, and cities similar to it are some of the few creatures left on this earth that understand the world for what it truly is." The Tree looked back at Fenris with a scowl, "elves like him, are the reason why, cities like Syl'viran are becomin eradicated!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything to—"

Every one of the trees surrounding the adventurers stomped one of their feet into the ground. From this they forced their roots to grow and emerge from the ground under Fenris, wrapping him in a grip that the elf could not escape.

"Fenris!"

"Release me!"

"Elder Tree please." Julia walked up to it, "Fenris will not bring harm to the city, release him please."

The Tree looked to Julia and upon see her sincerity, he ordered the trees to release Fenris. "I will release him, and help you find Syl'viran, but only because I want you to see what damage, the coming of his kind, has done to the city, Cleric."

"Captain where to now?"

"hmm… I'm looking…"

In the Great Ocean near the coast of Thedas lay a vast ship, upon which was Isabela. After selling her lot of miss guiding maps, the pirate has been try to decipher a pattern upon her own map.

"Captain?!"

"Oh would you hold on to your pants and shut—" Suddenly squiggly lines began to twist onto the map, almost creating a spiral that seemed to be spinning inside the plane of the paper, "what is this? Kin, come over here!"

A man wearing the robes of a mage appeared at her side, "Yes captain?"

"What do you make of this," Isabela held the map up to the mage for him to examine it, "This swirl right here, what is it doing? I've never seen paper do that before."

The mage squinted at the swirl spinning on the map, suddenly, as the swirl started to dissipate, appeared another 'X' with the day's exact date. "It's because this isn't an ordinary map, and it defiantly wasn't made on every day paper."

"Should we trust what its showing us? I mean the other spots were probably right but what if this one leads us into a trap?"

"No," the mage examined the map closer, "There was some spell I remember reading about in the circle. Someone was able take some piece of the city and embed it into this paper, or even the paper could have been from—"

"Yeah yeah yeah, and the point is."

"Well captain," forcefully handing her the map Kin continued, "the new X created on the map is showing us the correct location as to where the city is at this time."

"So why did it take so long for it to put it on the map?!"

"Nothing's instant I guess. If you had let me explain the spell you might not be so… 'in the dark'"

Isabela glared at him then headed back to the middle of the ship to give the men their instructions. "Okay boys, if we do this correctly we'll be there in three days, if we do it wrong it'll take… longer. So when do you want to have your treasure huh?! Sooner or later?!"

"The sooner the better!"

"One more plunder for the Golden Cobra!"

"More treasure!"

"YEAH!"

"Then follow the coast men! Close enough to see land but not close enough for anyone on land to see _us_!"

"Aye Aye captain!"

Pointing in the direction of the city the tree directed the group "The city of Syl'viran is a twenty day walk East of North, from here."

"What?" complained Jade, "That'll take us way too long! The others seaching for the city, especially you know who, will surely find it before we do."

"Jade's right," agreed Tifea now at Fenris's side, "even if we rode there, it would take way to long for us to get to the city."

"Hmmm…" as Julia was in deep thought the elementals looked to each other, as though the solution to their predicament was simple.

"You all do realize the time of twenty days is generated the speed that they walk right?"

"How fast do they walk?" asked Anders.

"About half the speed humans do," answered Luna, "but riding would surely be much quicker."

"Well that makes sense," Julia then looked to her allies, "you all do know how to ride a horse right? We can find one for each of you then we can ride to the city."

Jade, Tifea, Anders and Fenris looked towards each other, then back at Julia.

"We've never ridden anything before," said Tifea

"Then how did you all travel after Kirkwall? You walked everywhere?"

"Pretty much," answered Jade.

"I thought you walked everywhere."

"Well, I did Anders, but once my travels became 'longer distances' I got a mount."

"A mount?"

"Yes, I have a hippogriff named Lady Lotus. " Julia then walked up to Anders, "let me see that map. We could probably buy a couple horses at the closest city which will probably take us the rest of today. Then starting early tomorrow it should take us three days to reach the city."

Tifea whispered as she inched closer to Fenris, "Aren't hippogriffs and griffins extinct?"

"Probably just to us. I didn't think that trees spoke either, but who were we just talking too?" As Fenris whispered his response to Tifea a tree snuck up behind the two and tapped on Fenris's shoulder. The two spun around.

"We maybe old, but we are not deaf." The trees then looked up to the Elder Tree, "We should return to our roots before someone else observes our presence."

"You are correct," the Elder Tree turned his gaze towards Julia, "I wish you luck on your journey elf, but beware of what danger you may bring to your city." And slowly, as the tree finished his speech, it stuck its roots back into the ground, as did all the other trees, returned its arms back into the position of branches, and became still once more.

"We need to hurry," whispered Julia.

"Then let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

After buying materials and horses for themselves at Markham, the four adventures headed off towards the north east. It was only after they reached the deep forest, when the town was out of sight, did Julia create a summoning circle, from which winged creature came out of. The creature's backside looked like a blue spotted dear, while its front some kind of blue bird with antlers, it's wing were layered in different shades of blue. Upon seeing the unfamiliar horses and humans the creature went wild.

"Calm down, it's alright." Julia calmed down the creature then jumped on its back.

"We will meet you at the city."

"Take care my lady." And with that Airamyth and Luna were gone, the two dispersed into their basic forms and disappeared.

Fenris looked to the creature, "Where did you find a hippogriff?"

"I raised her. I found Lotus when she was very little… and violent." The creature jumped off it front claws and made a noise of amusement. "But that's a good question, I don't quiet remember where I found her."

"Why do you call her Lady?" asked Jade debating whether to pet the creature or not.

"Because… I think it fits."

Back on track, the five headed out towards the north east, and the moving city.

The sun was setting on the second day of their ride. After tomorrow they should arrive or be very close to the city. Suddenly the horses slowed to a stop, while Lotus slowed and rapidly started surveying the area.

"Why did they stop?" asked Anders

"Because something's nearby," answered Fenris.

"Calm down," whispered Julia trying to relax Lotus, "Everyone off your mounts and look."

Now able to walk Tifea hoped that her tattoos would point out some kind of lyrium essence somewhere around them.

Lotus was still jumping around and searching the area, "Lotus relax! I'll send you back if that is what you wish, just calm down," Julia then teleported Lotus away from the area. "So did you all find anything?"

Suddenly one of the horses screamed Anders turned to see the horse's hind legs in between the two talons of a horrid eight legged creature. It neighed and fell to the ground in pain while the other three ran into the forest in fear.

"Damn spiders!" yelled Fenris as he swung his sword slashing two in half.

Immediately seven other spiders appeared out of the forest and began to attack.

"Ok we need to keep moving!" yelled Tifea.

"Everyone, keep heading north east until the spiders are gone," said Jade.

"Ander's watch our front," said Julia.

And as the sun set, the group killed off every spider that arose from the vast forest, with the last spider finally defeated once the sun disappeared from the sky.

It was dark now, the sky only sprinkled by the little bits of light that we call stars with the moon at the center of it all. The group set up camp, ate, and relaxed a bit before resting for the night.

"I guess that's why we don't use mounts," sighed Tifea as she put her blanket behind her head, laid down with her knees up and her hands on her chest.

"Those poor horses," Jade glanced at Julia, "where did you send Lotus? Why couldn't you send our mounts there?"

"Because it is sort of a … one animal stable, if I teleported the others I honestly would not have known where they would appear, they might have even landed on top of Lotus. Forgive me Jade."

"Don't let this trouble you Jade, there were just animals."

"How could you say that!" yelled Jade as she glared at Fenris in rage. "What if they die out here because of us."

Tifea sighs under her breath waiting to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Well one already _did_. Besides they're probably heading back to where we bought them."

"What makes you think they know the way back?!"

"For one," sighed Fenris, "we traveled in a straight path. And they'd probably know their way back by smell for their original stables. Animals are a lot smarted then what you believe them to be."

"Fenris might be right Jade," Anders stood head into his tent. "But it's late and we need to arrive at the city tomorrow, hopefully we're closer than we think."

"Agreed," Julia breathed as she stood to leave to her tent as well, "we need to be up early tomorrow to continue our journey." Julia then wished everyone a good night and retired inside her tent. Soon after, the others headed to bed while Jade used Winter's Grasp to extinguish the fire.

_Inside Tent: Fenris and Tifea's_

"How are you feeling? You seemed like you could move around a lot more today."

"I think the real pain is gone. Now I just have sores."

"At least that mage is good for something."

"Fenris…"

"It's true! That's all their good for! If they have no lyrium they can't fight, and it's not like they led us here."

"Well what about me? I haven't really fought much in the last few days."

"Well…" the elf's voice went from gruff to calm as he glanced away from the rogue, "you're different. You were hurt."

"Well I consider that to be the same as not having any lyrium. Besides what brought this up?"

"Nothing." Fenris laid down on the bed, turning to his side, now wanting to end the conversation and fall asleep.

"hmmm…. We aren't ending this like that. Why are you so mad at Anders again?" _You've been doing so well at getting along with him… Well then again you've kind of been quiet most of the time._

"I just want to find Neria so that he and Jade can go back to Tevienter. I know Anders said he wanted to stay there."

"Fenris… I spoke with Jade and I'm sure that she defiantly doesn't want to go back there after her experience. Now what is it really?"

"I told you and if you don't want to believe my answer so be it." Fenris's tattoos began to illuminate, this meant that he was mad and the tattoos were only going to make it worse.

"Fenris."

"I said!…" But once he sat up and looked her in the eye he knew that he never wanted to yell at her, it was just the tattoos again. Fenris could feel the lyrium burning on his skin, so he just put his hand to his forehead and stopped speaking.

Tifea closed her eyes and embraced him, "Take a deep breath and just tell me. No one else has to know. It isn't good to keep things that are bothering you bottled up like this."

After a moment's pause he finally spoke, "It was that damn tree, from a few days ago. How he pointed me out, as if he knew that I couldn't remember anything about my past or who I was before. Like I was just and insect or pest that he just wanted to squash, and could have, with all those other damn trees. And the only reason why I have no memory of my past is because of the mages, not just Danarius but others…" Remembering the sight of the four other mages needed to rebrand him, back when he was abducted by Danarius.

"You're not mad at Anders and Jade, Fenris" _Well maybe Anders _"but I think you're more mad at how the Elder Tree sort of judged you before you even did anything. We're going to the city, hopefully we'll be there tomorrow, and we will see why he got so mad at another elf instead of the rest of us. That surprised me actually." Tifea then kissed him on the cheek and laid herself down to rest. "Now go to sleep Fenris… And don't think about that stupid tree to much, he wasn't really the most welcoming thing I've ever come across."

Fenris laughed, "Don't say that too loudly, his allies are all around us," knowing well that nothing could be heard for the inside of any of the tents, courtesy of Anders. The two then covered themselves with their blanket and easily drifted into their sleep.

_Inside Tent: Anders and Jade's_

"Finally we're almost at the city, I wonder how far Isabela is."

"Hey Anders… Do you think Isabela would actually attack the city or steel from it if she had the chance?"

"Really…" said Anders turning around in the bed to look at Jade as she walked around the tent, "I think she would. I mean she stole that book from the Qunari, remember that story, and what trouble it caused my friends and me?"

"Yes I do, but I know her, and she isn't really an _evil _pirate she does have some morals."

"Well we'll see soon enough once we arrive at the city. I'm pretty sure Isabela isn't that far behind us."

Jade then picked up the candle from the far side of the room and put it one her bedside table. Not ready to fall asleep yet Jade retrieved a book from her backpack and began to read, noticing that Anders seemed to be in deep thought she glanced at him from behind her book. "What's on your mind Anders?"

"Hmmm… I'm still questioning Tifea's decision in keeping Fenris."

*sigh* "Anders we've been through this, she cares for Fenris and he isn't leaving."

"After all the pain he's caused her?"

"And what about you?"

"That was just one thing! I know that the Chantry isn't going to torcher us if they find one of us."

"But Fenris's thing is just one thing also isn't it?"

"No. He has hunters after him, that temper, and his master can control him."

"Well two out of three of those is sort of what Justice does to you." Jade put the book down and looked Anders in the eyes, "isn't it?"

"hmmm… That's different, you know that Justice has been dormant ever since Kirkwall, Danarius is still out there, even after we killed him."

*sigh* "Anders, Fenris is helpful, we can't just fight with our magic, remember what happen when the Templars found us? We were all unprepared for that and now that Tifea's feeling better and Fenris knows what to expect, they'll never catch us off guard like that again."

"I'm not saying we get rid of both of them, just Fenris… He's a danger to all of us, what if Danarius decides to capture you next time?"

"Then I'm sure Justice will wake up and blow up Tevinter." whiled Jade grined at her own joke, Anders stared at her with annoyance, "Okay, honestly, you'll get incredibly mad, but you know you can't just go into Tevinter and get me back on your own."

"I wouldn't have to if he wasn't here."

"Anders, he isn't a Templar, and he isn't a threat. Tifea isn't going to make him leave, and honestly I think you two work well together."

"What?"

"You're a very powerful mage and he's a strong fighter, I'm sure that if both Tifea and I were in trouble you two would work out something to help us." Jade, now tired, closed her book, got under the blankets and blew out her candle. "Now go to sleep, Fenris isn't bad and neither are you so don't worry about it ok?"

"Very well." Anders kissed Jade on the cheek and blew out his candle, then went under the blankets to fell into a deep slumber.

_Inside Tent: Julia's _

"[1]Ai's tholalia kyl sai mi Syl'vian eindral… Ai shylaes shar cadael sai air sai taji si Elder Tree si mai iadaer shor Fenris eil byr si oraes."

"[2]Ai's tesor eir sai si osondrol os cor eilaes eir shaer."

"[3]Mystaerol vyrdardia cadaelaer shor si aelaer ail Thedas si tol cali casaer si toria."

"[4]Ai cydi byr, sher shia shyr si elves caesi cas Syl'viran? Si tol cali eilelia thyl caer ail si toria."

"[5]Tia jhadia shi baelaes selia cyrn shia vaedi eis si shae si pai, o myr cyrn sar."

"[6]Yeah… jhoji Grimmaw." Julia began sipping her tea then sat on her futon. "[7]Ai shylaes shar si toria jhyl jhoji byrn, Ai cydi Taraes Kaz air ol…"

"[8]Ci myr shi tholi. Thys shar Airamyth saer ti ci maes sai shi ei vaeria vyrdaeser kia."

"[9]Sal Luna," Julia smiled to her elemental and finished her tea. Luna encased the cup and saucer with water, removing all impurities, shrunk it then returned it to Julia's bag of holding. Julia laid down on top of the covers and looked to the top of her tent, "[10]pai o sai sol Ai'r mor shi eirdi sai aelaes si toria?"

"Ahhh…"

"[11]Shi'si byr mesi. Shia shyr'r o shi?"

"[12]Shaelari Ai'li shael kyli thys mai jhyl. Ai'li eilyr shael kyli thys ei kaelaesarol, shar ais si Kesol Os Si Kari pyl'r vaelyndroji ti eil eiras?"

"Julia," Airamyth sat next to Julia, "[13]O osondrolari thys sar toria, eil o olia jhaes mai sar o tyr caer air. Ai's myr si Elders ialaesyr shia o jhaes eil tadi mesi sar si kesol por byr thysaer shai o eisi."

"[14]O'li pyli ei jhyr thys os toria, thys si shys aelael tia Jhadia. Vaeresol cysti air mystaerol Ai shaeloli o paeraesi. Shaeraes si kesol vaelyndroji o os byr!"

"Luna…"

Julia chuckled, "[15]sal o Luna. Shar… por'r o ker mae o'r taer iar eir si toria?"

"[16]Shaer shi paelodaer sai taes ol o sylol."

"[17]Yeah Airamyth syl o'r shi jhylaelia mai shi mydaer shia."

"[18]Sal o ker" Julia smiled at her two closest friends then covered herself and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

_Part six…_

The five, now on foot for the rest of their journey, have yet to see any sign of the city. The only sign that has been noticed by the group is the immense tension between the glaring elf and mage. Determined to end their brooding showdown the lone cleric spoke.

"Would you two stop glaring at each other?" she breathed, "I can hear your anger."

"Really?" thrown off guard, considering she was in the front followed by Jade and Tifea, both Anders and Fenris were uncertain to whether she was being serious or not.

"Not literally but I can feel it like a…. Sixth sense." Julia spun to face the group. While walking back wards she studied the two, "why do you two detest each other so much?"

Jade interrupted the conversation before it could continue any further, "Ahh… I think that's a tale for another time."

"Jade's right," asserted Tifea, "we'll tell you about that later."

"Here! Stop the ship!"

"Aye Captain!"

The Golden Cobra slowly came to a halt as the men tugged on the rope contraptions controlling the masses.

As the boat was docked Isabela posisitoned herself at the center of her crew, "This shouldn't be that difficult, all we need to do get in, take what we can, then get out." Examining her crewmen the captain designated the men she'd be taking on her venture. "I'll need the seven of you to come with me."

"Yes Captain!"

"Jack you're in charge while I'm gone. Don't let anyone get on the ship other than us. And if you need to move the ship in case of an attack, _please _remember to get Kin to contact me." Squeezing the bridge of her nose in irritation Isabela rolled her eyes, "Unlike last time when you made us all swim back!"

"I'll try to remember this time, captain. After all I am your first mate."

"Of course. No jokes alright," Isabela started heading for the takeoff ships, once in she looked to Jack, "We might be bring a lot back so don't screw me."

"Got cha' captain."

Two boats then lowered themselves into the water and sailed to shore, one carrying the ship's very elegant and powerful captain.

"It shouldn't take long men! Once we reach shore I'll lead us to the city," _we'll find a way to sneak in, take their stuff and leave. It's as simple as that._

"I'm curious," said Jade

"About what?" answered Anders.

"Fenris, you don't wear shoes do you?"

"No I don't, what of it?" answered Fenris

"Well… Julia wears shoes, I wonder if the elves in Syl'viran wear shoes."

"They do, Jade, but they are not like your kind of shoes," responded Julia.

"How so?" asked Tifea.

"Well, Tifea, the soles of the shoes that I wear are extremely thin, but durable. I can still feel the earth beneath my feet but for the places I've been I'd rather not walk bare foot."

"Wait how did you get your boots to be like that if you haven't been to Syl'viran in a while," asked Jade

"Airamyth showed me how to make it years ago Anders, so I modify all the boots that I obtain. Otherwise, I do not know, the ground would feel weird."

The sky was orange and the forest seemed to be getting thinker. The five soon found themselves shoving bushes and tree branches out of their way to get through the forest and to their destination.

"Why don't we just cut them!"

"Fenris, we spoke to a few trees the other day do you really want to cut their friends," said Tifea trying to push a huge branch out of the way.

"More the reason for them to be cut down."

"Well do not cut them," said Julia as she forced herself through several bushes. "Seeing the trees and bushes clustered like this, means—"

After Julia got through the brush, everyone else rushed to see what she saw.

Before them, about twenty yards away, stood a gate about twenty feet up. It was mainly brown with elegant decorations and symbols colored in magenta, gold, green and orange. There were gems in some spots but not at a height that a normal person could reach. There were no handles, making the four only to assume that the doors opened by another method.

On both sides of the gate stood two fifteen feet tall earth elementals, but though they were gigantic, they let off no heat from the flames on their body. Instead the elementals looked down to the four travelers and spoke.

"[19]Shar air os vesyri caesi?"

Before Julia could speak Anders yelled to the elementals, "Can you speak common!?"

The elementals' empty fire eyes closed then opened ,they then returned their gaze to Julia, "What is your purpose here?"

"We have all come to warn the city of a raider or maybe multiple raiders. But I have come to Syl'viran…[20]sai vaeres cysti."

"You are aware that outsiders are not allowed within the city limits. What happens past these gates is not under our control, Cleric."

Julia bowed before the elementals, "I understand, Guardians of the Gates, my friends will be my responsibility."

"Your apprentice has returned."

"And she brought more of those creatures."

"She is your apprentice so we'll allow you to decide what to do with her."

Silence.

"I'll speak to her myself." The man stood, "Close the all the gates that lead to the Trade District and make sure it's clear. I should head there now."

"Make sure that this isn't a trick, or else you will be held responsible for—"

"I know what I'll be blamed for. I am the one in charge."

The first gates slowly opened revealing the second then the third. The five travelers walked in and the closer they got to the gates the more imperfections they saw, as if someone or something scratched or attacked each door. Julia became more worried with each passing door.

_What could have happened?_

Finally they came to the third door. It had the most imperfections, with scratches, burn marks, and what appeared to be gun powder residue. The third door finally opened.

Before them appeared to be a battle field being rebuilt, there was wood and debris everywhere. Broken buildings and stands were scattered around the area and the walls surrounding the area were dented, the only thing that seemed to be undamaged where the two doors leading outside of the district.

_If you want to read this section translated click here._

"No…" Julia covered her mouth, fell to her knees and dropped her head, "No…" When she lifted her head, among the debris stood one a man. . "[21]Taraes Kaz!" as tears dripped from her eyes, Julia got to her feet and ran to the man. Tifea wanted to follow but Fenris stopped her.

"[22]Taraes Kazrün. Shar cadaelaer air si shyli toria y—"

"[23]Bai air car'r." the man glared at Julia, "[24]Julia shar shaesi o solol shael o shyl saes caesi"

"Taraes," she looked back at the others then back at the man, "[25]si— si caelaer ti kaer caesi."

"[26]Cyrn? Shor ei tar?"

_**[27]**__Cyrn por ci cyrn?_ Julia squinted at him, "[28]or."

The man walked past Julia, "[29]ril o myr'r cali vaeresaer."

The man walked pass Julia, heading towards the other adventurers.

Soon the man stood before the adventurers. He was slightly taller than Anders and wore armor similar to Julia but without the skirt, and a little bit more detailed.

_Maybe it's his boots… _thought Jade.

"Why did you come here?" his voice sounded intimidating, almost as if he was ready to kill them on the spot… and could.

Tifea took in a breath then spoke to the elf, "we came to help Julia get home and warn you of—"

"Of more or your kind coming to destroy more of our city?!"

Tifea back up a bit, he was no Qunari, at least they seemed to have a weakness.

Fenris stepped in front of Tifea and glared at the man, "look I don't know who you are, but we came here to warn you! Whether you wanted us here or not! You have other people coming here to attack or steal from Syl'viran! You have no reason to yell at her, being that we've done nothing wrong!"

"Yes and I suppose that you all, and the others coming here, came here by following a map?" He a 'matter of fact' tone to his voice, " and since you all appeared here first. You know the person who's holding the real map."

"And what if we do?"

"Then the only reason you made it this far was because of Julia. No one simply locate this city with only replicated map. It can only be located by a citizen or someone with the real map."

"Why?" asked Anders, "Aren't the maps all the same."

"You should know, mage." They could tell the man was getting angrier, "in fact I'll tell you exactly how that map is different.

"Almost three centuries ago we started allowing some of your city elves into Syl'viran. Many of the humans of this land understand little past their noses.

"We helped them learn more about their history, and helped them learn to fend for themselves. Soon, word spread of our kindness, spreading almost all across Thedas among the elves. We found the elf that betrayed us, that is why I know this side of the story.

"One of the elves was ordered by its master to come to Syl'viran and return to him with a small artifact native to the city. With this he created a map that tracked our city only on the map of Thedas. But once we moved again the man realized that there was somewhere else that the city can be settled, a place outside of Thedas. He soon learned of Toril and added that to his map.

"The man was able to track our city for centuries, and recently he got what he was looking for. We saw him coming and ordered the elementals to attack his army, but the elf that betrayed us told them how to unsummon elementals. They barged through our doors, while we summoned our army to the Trade District.

"The battle was meaningless and shouldn't have happened I saw that the man who brought the map with him and made sure that every one of our warriors, that were able, tried to and obtain that map. But we failed, the map escaped the city and the Trade District was destroyed, and thankfully, was the only place that was attacked." The man then glared at the group again with his calm face. "That battle should not have happened! My people should not have been killed for this land's idiotic humans and its spineless elves!"

Julia, now standing not too far from the group, began to cry, she had no idea that _that_ was what happened to her city…

After a moment of silence Jade spoke, "I know you're mad at us, but someone else is coming here."

"We should leave the city to meet them," said Tifea.

"Then lead the way."

All of them walked out of the city, with Julia following in the back. Tifea could see that Fenris's tattoos were starting to glow again, so she stayed as close as she could to calm him down. The sky was still orange and once they passed the last door, the gates closed behind them and the man unfolded his arms. He then lifted his right arm and pointed it towards the left side of the clustered forest and said, "Word of Faith."

Suddenly a giant hexagon of golden symbols appeared on the ground, floating up on each corner was a line of white symbols, swaying to the wind but anchored to the ground.

"Treants, bring forth the intruders." After a few seconds eleven trees came out of the forest, carrying seven men, and one woman, and dropped them near the adventurers and the man. Each person was paralyzed but the man pointed at the female and said, "dispel magic," Isabela stood to her feet.

"Well that wasn't too much fun. There's giant rock men everywhere, how are you supposed to sneak in?...," She then caught a glimpse of her former companions, "oh hey guys you mad it he—" Isabela couldn't finish her sentence after see the tall and intimidating elf to the right of Anders. "So… I'm guessing that you live here huh." She then looked down at her men in worry.

"They aren't dead they're just stunned and the can hear and see everything."

"Isabela don't do this," said Tifea, "just take your crew and leave your lives aren't worth trying to steal from this place."

"You've got that right." She then looked to the elf, "could you return my crew back to their moving selves, they're very boring if they stay stiff."

"Only after you give me the map."

"Alright, here," Isabela handed the man a rolled up map that was in a tube that she was carrying on her back.

The elf took the map then glared at her, "I don't play games. Where's the real map."

"Isabela!" yelled Jade.

"What? Screw me ok, I'm a pirate," she took out the real map and handed it to the elf, "I thought I could make a quick buck with it after the actual thing turned out to be a bust."

The elf's right hand went into a black, orange and gold bag and took out a small sticklike item. When he clutched it, it grew to be a hug mace with flames surrounding the top, he put the flames to the map and burned it. "Finally."

"Eh ehem? My crew."

"Of course. Mass dispel." A purple circle of symbols appeared on the ground and undid the paralysis on all of Isabela's men.

"Let's go men, there's no treasure that we can obtain here."

And after seeing what happed to the map, and how threatening the elf was, half of her crew agreed, "yes captain."

"No!"

Everyone turned to see five men ready to fight the elf.

"I've worked too hard to find this city, having to join a damn female's crew. So me and my boys aren't leaving here empty handed, just because some knife-eared said so!"

"Oh really?"

The elf no longer appeared to be mad but just annoyed, "May I?"

"Pshhh, they aren't part of my crew any more, do what you like."

The elf then lifted his hand and directed it towards the men. Before they could move an inch out of their spot the man yelled, "Implosion."

A yellow circle with blackness in the middle engulfed the pirates as they tried their hardest to escape, leaving them only to be sucked into the blackness. And once they were in, the circle engulfed itself and disappeared.

The four adventurers were sort of startled by the attack but Isabela just rounded up her men to leave. "See men that's what happens when you cross me. Now let's go."

"I'll be sending you back."

Isabela turned to him, startled "Wait you're not going to kill us right… we gave you the map."

"No I won't, I just want you out of here as soon as possible."

Blue rune circles appeared on top of and below Isabela and her crew, they then merged together and after a flash of light they were gone. Recognizing this spell from when Jade casted it, they knew that Isabela was alright.

"Now the rest of you will be leaving."

Fernis glared at the elf, "And Julia will be coming with us."

The elf looked down at him, "what makes you think that she's coming with you."

"Because you obviously don't want her here. I maybe a 'spineless elf of Thedas' but at least I have an idea of how to show gratitude to an ally for risking so much." Fenris was remembering the story that led Julia to leave the city.

Tifea clung to Fenris a little scared but he was right, "Fenris is right, you upset Julia after all that she's done for your city."_ and the world._

"Anders and I agree as well, if she never came, you might never had gotten that map!"

"Or this could have ended much worse. This city doesn't deserve to have Julia if you're going to treat her this way."

The elf closed his eyes and laughed a little bit then turned his body to look directly at Fenris. "You would say this to someone who could kill you within seconds."

"I've been threatened with that line for almost all my life and I've never feared it, hearing it from you is no different."

The elf then closed his eyes and smiled, "I knew that Julia would find some powerful friends in this desolate world. I just don't remember her being the type to carry… dead wait."

"What are you talking about?" asked Anders.

"I thought you never knew her," said Jade.

"Now that we're outside of the city, and the rest of the Elders can't hear me, I can tell you. I was her master before she left the city."

"You're Master Kaz?" asked Tifea.

"Yes," the elf then bowed before them, "And I thank you, all of you, for helping her return to our city."

After hearing that, Julia finally looked up, she truly thought her master was mad with her and that he never wished for her return.

"I had to make sure her friends were real and similar to the majority of the world. The world is filled with those who are too weak, or too scared fight, those who will use power and money to get what they want, but neither of you are part of that pool of people. Instead you're from smaller rarer fountain who use their skills and bravery to get where they need to be."

Julia ran to hugged her master and whispered, "Thank you master Kazrün."

_Awwwwww…_ thought Jade and Tifea. à Funny conversation

Once she let go Master Kaz looked to the four once more. "You may all say your goodbyes to her then I'll teleport you all back to Ostwick."

Tifea was first to speak to Julia for the last time, "I'm so glad that I got to meet my childhood hero, thank you so much for everything Julia, it was an ho—"

"No it was an honor meeting you Tifea. And I hope you journey leads you to wherever you wish to go."

"So, I can come back here?" said Tifea with a smile.

"I'm not sure how possible that will be but sure," They both laughed and hugged goodbye then Tifea walked to the teleportation circle, and Jade, being next, walked to Julia.

"I know I don't know you as well as Tifea, but I'm really glad that we met, you're very kind and powerful, but you don't let that control your actions. When I finally get to that point, I want to behave just as you do."

"Thank you Jade, but I'm sure that that will not be a problem."

And as they hugged Jade said one more thing, "I wish you could stay, I liked having you and your elementals around. Maybe one day I'll learn how to summon some myself."

Julia could only smile, "Maybe you will," she then let go as Jade left to the teleportation circle. Anders then walked to Julia.

"If we ever see each other again in Thedas Julia, I'll make sure the land will be much different, and hopefully similar to the Neverwinter that you remember."

Remembering the plague Julia smiled, "let us hope not to similar, but I hope this does happen Anders, the land needs to be at peace with itself otherwise the world will just keep destroying itself until there is nothing left."

"My thoughts exactly," they both shook hand then Anders heading for the Teleportation circle.

Fenris stood in front of Julia, arms folded and looking away from her, "I'm not a 'goodbyes' person," he whispered.

Julia then jumped to hug him, to his surprise and whispered, "Do not fear him, you will be safe from Danarius as long as you stay with your friends. I'm glad to have met you Fenris I'm sure you will be the one to bring hope to the elves of this land, not me." She then let go of him and smiled, but Fenris looked away and just walked to the Teleportation circle.

Julia waved goodbye to her friends with a return wave from only three of the four. Then after a flicker of light they were gone.

The four landed in Ostwick and rented a room in an Inn to rest, then, the next morning, caught the first boat to Farelden. The boat was nothing like that of which Tifea first came to Kirkwall in , it was lavish ship, in which they actually had a room to sleep in.

"I thought the boat to Farelden left days ago Jade."

"Well Fenris, you asked for the 'first' boat to leave, there were several others leaving also."

"Whatever."

They were all looking off the edge of the boat into the sea and the sun, scene was relaxing.

"Hey Tifea," asked Anders, "do you think Julia will remember us? I mean she does live forever, and I'm sure she'll meet a lot of people."

"I know what you mean Anders," said Jade, "I'd be nice to be remembered."

"I think she will. No. I know she'll remember us." Tifea looked into the sky above the sun seeing the stars start to appear in the sky and smiled, _I'm sure of it._

* * *

[1] I'm finally going to see Syl'viran again… I wonder what happen to it to make the Elder tree so upset with Fenris and not the others.

[2] I'm curious as to the origin of his anger as well.

[3] Something probably happened with the elves in Thedas that might have harmed the city.

[4] I hope not, but why would the elves here harm Syl'viran? They might have actually found help in the city.

[5] My lady we never truly know why people act the way they do, you should know that.

[6] Yeah… like Grimmaw.

[7] I wonder what the city looks like now, I hope Master Kaz is ok…

[8] He should be fine. From what Airamyth tells me he seems to be a pretty powerful guy.

[9] Thanks Luna

[10] do you two think I'll still be able to enter the city?

[11] We're not sure. Why wouldn't you be?

[12] Because I've been gone for so long. I've almost been gone for a generation, what if the Guardians Of The Gate don't recognize me and attack?

[13] You originate from that city, and you only left so that you could help it. I'm should the Elders understood why you left and made sure that the guardians would not forget who you are.

[14] You've done a lot for your city, for the world even my Lady. Returning home is something I believe you deserve. Whether the guardians recognize you or not!

[15] thank you Luna. Wait… didn't you guys say you'd meet us at the city?

[16] Well we decided to check on you tonight.

[17] Yeah Airamyth thought you'd be lonely so we stopped by.

[18] Thanks you guys.

[19] What is your purpose here?

[20] to return home

[21] Master Kaz

[22] Master Kaz'ṙun. What happened is the whole city

[23] No it hasn't

[24] Julia what were you thinking when you brought them here.

[25] they— they helped me get here

[26] How? With a map?

[27] How did he know?

[28] yes

[29] then you shouldn't have returned.


	6. Chapter 6

_Side Tales…_

_Isabela_

"Captain your back early,"

"Where's the loot?"

"Where's the other half of your men?"

Isabela smiled, "Busted and killed. Let's go. I know a house in Antiva that's just begging to be raided."

"Aye captain."

All of her ship mates set course for Antiva while Jack and Kin walk to speak to their captain in her quarters.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"Well we saw the city, but it was too fortified, and… I don't know, it didn't feel right."

"Good ," said Kin, "that city is ancient and shouldn't have been disturbed."

Isabela smiled, "Did you two really just come in here to asked me that one question?"

The two men smiled, "Of course not Captian Isabela."

_Julia_

"So… how long do you think it will take to fix the Trade District Master Kazrün?"

"Maybe a year and a couple months." He looked to her and saw her long face, "what's wrong?"

"What did the others say when I left, or how did my parents react when I left."

"Well the others weren't too pleased with you leaving, and… you parents were mad at you but infuriated with me for letting you go."

"Haha, as least you got the worst end of that one." Julia looked down again.

"But don't be too upset Julia, I know what you've done for us, what you've done for the world for going on your adventures." He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, "There was not a day that I ever regret letting you go, but after so long," he looked down at her, "There were many days that I worried and wished for your return."

Julia smiled at him as they went through the trade district door to her neighborhood. Master Kazrün didn't seem so happy after going through those doors.

"I think you should go speak with your mother Julia."

The two headed to what seemed like a beautiful mansion, knocking first before entering.

"Who is it?" said the house.

"An Elder," was all that Kazrün said.

_An Elder? _Thought Julia

The double doors opened to reveal Julia's old home. To the left of them were stairs with a female elf coming down from it. She had wrinkles but not enough to be too noticeable; she wore a magenta and purple robe with flowers as decor

"Hello Elder, I wasn't expect—"

Master Kazrün removed his hand from Julia's shoulder as she smiled and whispered, "Mother?"

The woman stood in shock for a second then ran to hug her daughter and began to cry. "Julia… Oh Julia, I thought I'd never see you again… You… You been gone for so long." She then held Julia's shoulders and looked to her. "Why did you leave! What were you thinking?! I have a right mind to—!" but she didn't finish her own statement, she just continued hugging Julia.

"I'm sorry for making you worry mother."

"You'd better be!" Julia's mother smiled at her and stroked her hair, "Your father would be so happy to see you."

"Well where is he? I want to see him again."

Both Master Kazrün and her mother closed their eyes in sadness, then Julia's mother looked to her daughter, "Your father… died recently, in a battle versus the humans."

"What…"

"You should go see him in the Elven Shrine, I'm sure High Elder Kazrün will escort you there."

_High Elder?_

"Let's go Julia," High Elder Kazrün bowed his head to the woman, "It was nice seeing you again Lady Serina."

"Nice seeing you as well and thank you for returning my daughter to me." Tears still trickled from Serina's eyes as she saw her daughter leave her arms once more.

"So you're the leader of the city now. The High Elder."

"Yes."

"Do you still teach the younger clerics?"

"Rarely, I passed it on to one of your associates."

"Hmm…"

The two finally arrived at Julia's father's grave site, inside one of the several dimensional orbs of the Elven Shrine.

"Here lies Ten'sear Nollen. A loving father and husband. And a valiant warrior, may his memory live on in all of us." Julia fell to her knees in front of her father's grave and prayed for him. She then stood and looked as his picture on his tombstone, "I wish I could have seen you father… before this."

"I'm sure your father would be very proud of all that you've done."

Julia turned to High Elder Kazrün and cried on him a bit, "I want to stay with my mom for a while."

"You can, I knew you would, but after a few days… I want to… show you something."

"Like what?" asked Julia looking up to him.

But Master Kazrün only smiled leaving what he wanted to show Julia, to be only a mystery. At least until she came to see it herself.

A few days passed since Julia returned to her home. And after exploring the city and buying new cloths she decided to go meet her former master, Kazrün, in the House of Elders.

She stood before her mirror, wearing a pink, magenta, and yellow robe with white flowers decorating the lower left side of her dress in a diagonal formation. In her right hand was her black shoes, that looked like covered toed flats. Her hair was braided in a crown around her head, while the rest of her hair flowed down her back. "I've had my hair braided up for so long… I've never notice how long it's gotten."

She walked down the stairs, and told her mom that she was leaving to see Kazrün. She walked along the streets of her neighborhood to the exiting gate. She saw all the younger kids playing around, knowing that many of the older ones where probably still at their apprenticeships. She remembered when she was little, when nothing around her seemed to matter, other than having fun. She finally reached the gate that separated her neighborhood from the main city; Julia summoned Lady Lotus and rode her to the House of the Elders.

Once she arrived she forgot how magnificent it was. She looked up at the artistry on the outer walks. The design of the building was nothing like what she seen in years. Julia then looked to the statues of the past leaders of her people, she even saw the pedestal reserved for Kazrün's statue. Julia looked to the pedestal with curiosity, "I wonder if they'll make you look like a fighter or a spell caster, High Elder Kazrün."

Julia hoped off of Lotus when she reached one of the curved stairs and teleported her back to her stable. Julia had forgotten how to move quickly wearing robes like the ones she had on now. The only way she figured how to solve the problem was to lift her robe high enough for her not to trip on it, but not too high that it didn't look that discrete.

Upon reaching the top Julia slowly, creaked open one of the giant double doors, wide enough for her to walk in and close without noise. Not many elves were normally allowed inside the House of Elders, Julia knew that she was only allowed because the High Elder wanted to speak with her after she felt comfortable again in the city, with some help from the High Elder himself. She walked down the huge hallway seeing many people at work, she finally came across a man that asked her what she was looking for when he saw her wondering aimlessly.

"Are you lost my lady?"

"Oh no ah… I was looking for High Elder Kazrün. He said he wanted to talk to me, and I've never been in here before so I wasn't too sure of where to find him."

"I see, well I will ask him if he wanted to see you but as of right now the High Elder is very busy. What is your name?"

"Oh," Julia bowed to the elf, "I am Julia Nollen, Sir."

"Very well, I'll be sure to give him your name. The High Elder should be on his brake at around noon."

"Thank you umm…"

"Tonks."

"Thank you Mr. Tonks," Julia bowed before the elf and left the house to return at midday.

"What should I do to pass the time Lotus?"

Julia pulled on the reigns to her hippogriff and directed her towards the Trade District. Once at the open door she hopped off Lotus and walked towards one of the construction workers.

"Ok everyone we're going to have to make some modifications to how the building use to be."

Julia walked up behind him and looked at the blue prints, "is there anything I can do to help?"

The man turned to see Julia slightly looking over his shoulder, "Unless you can rebuild this building according to these blue prints—"

"Of course!" Julia looked over the blue prints for a moment, then went to work.

With the help of the other construction workers, Julia helped rebuild one of the trade building that was destroyed during the battle.

"Wow, you really sped things up for us. It would have normally taken days for us to finish this, but look." All the construction workers looked to the building with joy. It was completely renovated, painted, and ready to go. Then another mage a little ways away from the group yelled and waved to the contraction worker in charge of the group Julia was at.

"Hey Lang! How did you finish that building so quick?!"

Lang waved back and pointed his thumb at Julia, whom of which was all dirty now from helping.

"I had an extra hand!" the elf looked back at Julia and shook her hand, "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem, but ahh could you tell me what time it is?"

"Oh," the man looked at the sundial near them, "I believe it's a little after three—"

"What?" Julia ran to the sundial, "Oh no…" She then ran back to Lotus, who now seemed to be waking up from a map. "Bye Lang, and everyone!" she looked down at Luna, "come on, please, we have to see Master Kazrün."

Lotus finally got up, and ran her back to the House of Elders. When Julia finally stood before Tonks again, her face had dirt marks, her robe was scuffed and stained all over, and she was panting and sweating as she bowed before him. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Tonks, is High Elder Kazrün still on break?"

The elf looked to Julia kind of upset in how she thought that this was the way she could have presented herself to their leader, but he still answered her question. "I'm sorry Julia, but The High Elder's break ended at three, I'm afraid that he's busy again."

"oh…"

Julia walked back into her room and looked in the mirror. She felt slightly sad and disappointed with herself. She pull out her robs to look at the stains, "what was I thinking… Julia you're not wearing armor any more, you can't just get dirty and expect it not to show…"

She removed her cloths, took a bath, and got dressed and ready for bed. She sat on one of the couches on the first floor of her house, and began to read. Serina walked into the room to find her daughter sitting with only a candle for company, so she decided to sit beside her.

"So did you walk with, Master Kazrün today?"

"No…" Julia pushed the book closer to her face, "I came to early and then, when I was trying to help rebuild some of the Trade District, I came back to late."

"That's alright you can speak with him tomorrow."

Silence.

"You know Master Kazrün came to us every once in a while when you were gone."

"I thought you guys were mad at him…"

"We were but that didn't stop him from coming," Serina sat closer to Julia and hugged her, "He would always come over to tell us that you were alright, and that you were doing so much to help all kinds of people, even the world I think."

Julia put the book down on her lap, "I was able to save thousands, but I couldn't save someone who was close to me… How long were you two mad for?"

"I'm still mad at you Julia, but your father… Well he finally gave into what Master Kazrün was telling us. That you left us for the good of all, and that you were going to accomplish a lot of things." Serina smiled, "he was very proud of you Julia, you shouldn't worry about his thoughts before his passing."

"I just wish I could have seen him again."

"You and me both Julia," Serina hugged Julia one more time then Julia asked her something that's been on her mind all day, "did master Kazrün tell you what he wanted to show me?"

"No he did not. But I believe that's something for you to find out, not for me to tell you."

"So even if you did know, you're not telling me?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll go speak with him tomorrow."

Julia arrived at the House of Elders exactly at midday, this time wearing a magenta and purple robe with yellow flowers and green leaves as décor scattered around the dress.

Tonks escorted her to the High Elder, "He's sitting outside in the garden right now," and once Julia saw High Elder Kazrün, Tonks left the two to speak.

Julia walked towards her master, sitting in peace on the grounds of the garden, in front of a lake, sprinkled with water lilies and lily pads. She sat next to him, " hi mas— I mean High Elder Kazrün. You wanted to speak with me."

Kazrün laughed a bit, "You still act the same don't you, Julia. You're either very early or very late." He thank smiled at her, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course."

Kazrün then stood and lowered his hand to help Julia up. Suddenly, in the lake floated a pink water lily big enough to fit one person.

"After you, 'Lady Julia'."

Julia had never been called that and was caught off guard. She looked to Kazrün to see his smile then back to the water lily. Julia then stepped into the water lily hoping that it wouldn't sink on her. Once in she sat down and Kazrün released her hand. Julia slowly drifted further into the lake.

Julia sat on her knees as the lily pad went into this mossy forest area, there were flowers and fire flies scattered around the area. Trees made arches over the water, their leaves were a spring green and looked beautiful. Julia parted some of the petals of the flower so she could look into the water. In the clear waters swam fish of many kinds and colors. Julia was amazed to see so many beautiful things in one place.

As Julia was looking at a firefly that landed on her finger she looked to the front of the water lily and saw Airamyth and Luna stand on an island not too far from her, she waved to them, "Hey guys!"

The water lily soon landed on the island allowing Julia to walk onto land. The lily then floated to the side of the lake and stayed in place. Only seconds pasted before, Kazrün arrived and did the same thing.

"Kazrün this place is beautiful, does all of this fit in the House of Elders?"

The two elementals and Kazrün laughed at Julia question, "No Julia, once you reach a point in the lake you went into a dimension that I created."

"Oh… Why did you bring me here Kazrün?"

Both the elementals floated up and began to play a song.

Kazrün got Julia to sit in front him then spoke, "Julia, Airamyth never told you this but she's been telling me little bits and pieces of your travels. When I gave her to you, it was because I saw that you were going to do amazing things. When I was younger I was told that someone was going to have to leave our city to help the greater good of the world that they might have to sacrifice more then they'd ever want to, to perform this task. And when I started training you, I realized that... you were going to be that elf. You were my best student, and I didn't want one of the sacrifices that you were going to have to make be your life. So I trained you differently than the others… I gave you as many things that I could think of that would help you on your journey, with Airamyth being someone to help me know if you were doing alright. Then after you left… I felt hurt and worried.

"I've been waiting for your return Julia, and now that you have come back I was hoping that you'd stay with me from now on."

Airamyth and Luan came in a little closer to hear Julia's answer.

"You told my mother this didn't you. And Luna and Airamyth… but they all kept it a secret from me…" Julia lowered her head and started to cry, "I'd love to stay with you Kazrün I don't know why either but when I left the first thing I thought of when I thought of home was you." Julia then hugged him, "I'd love to stay with you Kazrün I really would."

Kazrün hugged her back and smiled, "and at least if you stay with me I'll be able to hear more of your adventures, first hand."

Julia looked up to him and smiled, "I thought Airamyth would have told you all that stuff."

"Well, she just told me where you were going and if you were ok, she didn't really go into detail."

"Very well, Kazrün, very well," laughed Julia.


End file.
